Good Summer
by FuinnMe
Summary: This takes place after the nationals lost. Finn and Quinn finding their way back to each other.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own Glee or the characters

**Chapter 1**

**Finn point of view:**

We have all summer together. Nice cool breeze to set the perfect mood. Of course I am neglecting the fact that The New Directions just lost nationals two weeks ago, but other than that, life is good. No, perfect. Some of the guys are still a little upset, and I stay clear of Santana now a days, but everyone has begun to take Kurt's approach on the situation and are just happy that we even made it to nationals at all. Quinn even seems to have put the lost along with other things behind her. Not that I really focus and Quinn much anymore, but knowing that she seems to be okay with everything really puts my mind at ease. So now this summer I can just focus on Rachel and me. Summer before senior year, its going to be big.

Mr. Schue is having a small glee party today to close out the year. Its at the new house he bought across town. All glee club members and their families are invited. Mom and Burt are going to go with Kurt and I am going to meet them there after I pick up Rachel since her dads are out of town and can't make the party.

I pull up in her driveway and she is already outside waiting for me. She is wearing a dark green sundress with her hair pinned in a bun, leaving some strands to frame her face. I jump out and open the passenger door for her. She slides in with a thank you. As I walk back to the driver side, I straighten my collar, suddenly feeling as though I am underdressed. Even after I am in my seatbelt, I still try to finger comb my hair while looking at the rear view mirror. I think Rachel noticed my uncomfortable state because she then gently grabs my hand and says,

"You look very handsome today." She than put my collar back the way it was before. "Hey look, we're kind of matching."

For the first time I look down at my shirt and notice that my single strip across my polo is almost the exact same shade of green as Rachel's dress.

I give a soft smile. "Wow, I didn't even notice that until now… wait, you didn't sneak in my room and coordinate our clothes intentionally did you?"

She stared at me for a second. "Okay, I am just going to ignore what you just said."

"Ha, sorry, old habit. I always thought you did those kinds of things last year. You know when you were psycho…and kind of obsessed with me…."

There was a really odd silence after that. Oh gosh, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Maybe she hates me now. Maybe she wants to dump me now. This is a terrible start to my great summer! There is worry and shock all over my face. Next thing I know, Rachel's hand is on my cheek.

"A lot has changed in the year, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. You are not as crazy, we have both moved on from other people, I know New York isn't really a big apple, and my dancing has gotten better."

I hear a soft giggle but before I can say anything, she kisses me. Oh yeah, this was going to be a good summer.

It seems that we were the last to arrive at Mr. Schue's party. The BBQ/ pool party was well underway. We walked in holding hands, which got a boo from Santana who was holding a little doll which looked a lot like Rachel. I don't know, maybe she was going to give it to her as a gift or something. My attention was turned away by Kurt jumping out of the pool and coming toward us.

"Finally you guys are here! We started to think you decided to stay in and do the dirty, hahaha."

Rachel's eyes went wide and her face red.

"It was a joke Rachel." Kurt reassured her. "Now come on, lets go get your swimsuit on." With that, Rachel was tugged away. I was already wearing my swimming trunks. Mr. Schue then came up to me.

"Hey Finn listen. I know everyone might be blaming you and Rachel for the lost, but I don't want you to believe that. I am sure there are many factors that contributed to our lost… of course, I can't think of any right now, but they are there. My point is, its summer, and the past is the past."

"Yeah, that's like what Timon always says, you gotta put the past behind you. I love that movie. Thanks Mr. Schue."

"Um, no problem, just enjoy your summer and work on your dance moves a little so we can get a jump on next year."

I gave him a wide smile before I felt a pair of small arms wrap around my waist. Rachel is giggling into my back. I turn around in her arms and give her a kiss on top of her head. Once we come a part I see that she is wearing a yellow and white stripe two piece with big white sunglasses. With the wind blowing her hair around, she looks hot.

"Hey, you want to get in the pool with the others?"

"Yeah, let you just go put my shirt somewhere."

I smile at her again and give her a kiss before walking inside to take my shirt and shoes off. I walk back outside and Rachel is at the edge of the pool dipping her toe in. Without hesitation I run, pick her up, and jump in the pool. As I come up from the water, all I hear is a loud "FINN" and laughter coming from everyone else. At first I think Rachel is really mad at me, but then I hear her join in with the others. I swim over to the circle everyone has created and take a spot next to Mike. Rachel comes and stands in front of me, facing the others, allowing me to drape my arms around her shoulder and waist. Everything is perfect right now; I am just chilling here with my girlfriend and close friends having fun. Puck starts to talk about starting a game of chicken. We used to play chicken all the time with Quinn and Santana. That's when I noticed.

"Hey, why isn't Quinn here?" I asked. I felt Rachel stiffen in my arms a little before relaxing a few seconds later. Could you blame here? I mean, here I am wondering where my ex girlfriend is.

Mercedes was the first to answer, "She should be on her way, I talked to her about a hour ago."

Just then the gate open and Quinn walked in… with Sam. I don't think it bothers me; I am just surprised to see him with her. I mean, are they back together now that Quinn and I broke up? The only reason they broke up was because of me.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. Sam asked me to pick him up at the last minute."

"Yeah, sorry. Homeless people can't really afford cars…"

"So are you homeless or carless? I'm confused." Everyone stared at Brittany. There was an awkward silence. Finally, Artie who was chilling on the pool steps by Mercedes spoke up.

"Why don't you guys jump in the pool? We, or should I say they, are about to play chicken."

"Yeah, that sounds fun, just let us go change. Finn, did you bring that extra pair of trunks for me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah dude, they're right next to my shirt and shoes on the chair inside."

With that, Quinn and Sam left to change.

By the time they came back, Puck had written all of the guys who were playing names in a hat. The girls would pick from the hat and that guy would be there chicken partner.

"Alright Rachel, you first."

Rachel pulled a name from the hat, as she opened the paper the smile on her face fell. She looked at Puck confused.

"I picked… Artie?"

-awkward silence-

"Um, sorry, that must have been a mistake." Puck took the paper out of her hands and through it in the grass outside the pool. "Pick again"

Once again, Rachel reached her hand into the hat and pulled out a name.

"I picked Finn!" I smiled at this, almost wider than Rachel.

"What? No! too easy and no fun!" Puck said, taking the paper and putting it back in the hat. Rachel looked at me, but I just gave her a look saying to go along with it.

"Alright, third time is the charm," Rachel said, reaching back into the hat. "Mike! Does that satisfy you, Noah?"

"Very much so. Okay, babe, you're next." Lauren reaches her hand into the hat.

"Looks like I got you Puckerman", Lauren says winking at her man.

"No No," Rachel says shaking her head, "Too easy and no fun!"

"My game, my rules." Rachel mouth drops open. Everyone laughs, even Finn has to use his hand to cover his smile.

"Okay Fabray, you next." Puck says swimming over to Quinn who is still out of the pool wearing a long cover up over her suit. She leans down to pick one of the folded papers in the hat. As she stood up and read it to herself, no one could really tell her expression.

"Um.. Finn…" there was another awkward silence after she read the name. "Maybe I should pick again, … I don't think Rachel really wants another girl on her boyfriend's shoulders."

"Sorry, the hat has spoken. NEXT! Tina!" Puck made his way around with the hat.

Rachel looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and whispered that its fine. I then turned to Quinn and smile. She still has a blank expression on her face.

Everyone now had a chicken partner and the first fight has Puck and Lauren Vs. Brittney and Blaine, who had just arrived. I knew that our fight was next and went to let Quinn know. She was sitting at one of the tables outside of the pool talking to Mercedes's mom. I waited for Mrs. Jones to rejoin the other adults, then took the seat next to Quinn.

"Hey, why haven't you gotten in the pool yet? Our round is next."

"Oh, I just haven't felt like getting wet yet I guess…So who are we going up against?"

"Um, I think Santana and Kurt. There's a duo I never thought I would see. Haha, the magic of the hat, right?"

For the first time, Quinn looked directly at me. " Yeah, about that, maybe we should just through in the flag on this one."

"What? Why?"

"… I think you know why." I just stared at her. "I mean, come on, Santana can be vicious. Look, she is already yelling at poor Kurt and.."

"Quinn," I cut her off and place a hand on her knee, "you've been on my shoulders more than anybody else to play chicken. Its fine."

Quinn stares at me, mouth still slighting open from talking. Then she silently nods her head. We look back at the pool and some how Puck is now the one on Lauren's shoulders. Blaine is having some trouble keeping Brittany balanced because she keeps rocking back and forth shouting "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON!" suddenly Lauren swipes Blaine's leg and they fall back into the water.

As Blaine comes up he yells, "CHEATER!"

"My game, My rules. Finn, you up boy!" Puck yells before he kisses his girlfriend.

"You ready for this?" I ask Quinn while standing and holding out a hand. She nods and takes my hand to stand but then lets go to remove her cover up. As she slides it down her legs, for the first time, I see the suit that she is wearing. It is a dark gray sparkly two place that ties at the back of her neck. If someone had told me that Quinn had quit the squad and was now doing no active sport, I would not have believed them because her abs looked great, or maybe it was how the sun was hitting them. She looked great. I think I started to stare.

"Finn… Finn!" I finally look back up to her face. "Are you ready?" She looked a little concerned.

"Um, yeah, lets do this."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own glee or the characters

**Third point of view**

**Chapter 2**

It only takes Quinn about two seconds to get on Finn's shoulders. Kurt and Santana on the other hand are having some issues.

"Watch my hair, Watch my hair!"

"Suck it up, Kurt! Be a man and get me up higher!"

"I am trying, but I don't have that much muscle!"

*gasp * "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?" Santana started to hit Kurt on the shoulders.

"No No! I think I was insulting myself there more than you!"

Finn and Quinn are laughing at this point and walk over to their friends to try and get Santana comfortably onto Kurt's shoulders. Quinn is still on Finn's shoulders and uses her upper body to hoist Santana further up while Finn holds Kurt still. By watching them, you would think that they are a professional chicken team or something. Rachel notices and silently crosses her arms and starts a conversion with Tina in order to not look like a jealous girlfriend. She feels better right before the fight is about to start because Finn looks over at her and winks.

To no one's surprise, Finn and Quinn won the fight. Kurt and Santana just couldn't work together. Finn slides Quinn down his back and into the water before turning around and giving her a high five.

"Yeah! The Fuinn chicken team still got it." He yells, throwing his arms up and doing a victory dance that makes Quinn giggle.

"Hey, don't get too excited Hudson, some of us are still in this." Finn turns around to look at Puck.

"Yeah," Mike said, "Rachel and I are about to win this whole thing."

Finn raises an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

"Damn right!" Puck swims a little closer to the two boys. "Alright, Mike and Sam fight next. After that fight, there will only be three pairs left. Finn will fight the winner, and then the winner from that round fights me and my girl in the championship. The loser of the championship has to go with their partner all the way to Cleveland and buy everyone the famous milky blue shakes from Shake It."

"Well, why just the loser of the champ, why not the third place? And how come you go straight to the final round?"

"Hey! My game, my rules."

"Ha, okay, but I hope you're car is filled with gas, because that's a long drive Puckerman."

"Hey, can you stop counting me and Rachel out of this!" But everyone knew this was likely to come down to Puck and Finn.

"Okay, Mike, Sam y'all up!"

Finn goes over to help Rachel onto Mike's shoulders. "Okay, just kind of lock your legs around his neck for extra support. And don't ever lean back, push forward." He grabs her hand and kisses it. She smiles at him. Sam and Tina are ready and walk over to them.

"You know, Tina, I kind of hope we loose because I don't really have the car or money to loose this bet."

Finn laughs at this and with a final good luck to his girlfriend, he goes to sit by Quinn, Mercedes, and Artie on the pool steps.

"Hey, Mercedes, why aren't you playing?"

"Please, do you see my hair? Do you know how long it takes to do this?"

"…Uh, I…"

"Didn't think so. Besides, Artie likes my company."

Quinn laughs and Finn looks at her. Some wet hair is stuck to her face. He gently bushes it back, causing Quinn along with Mercedes to stare at him.

"Um," Finn stops to clear his throat, "you ready to kick some ass? Because gas is kind of expensive and I don't want to drive all the way to Cleveland."

"I don't know, it looks like we might be going up against your girlfriend. Think you can handle that?"

Finn looks to the other side of the pool and sure enough, Tina is already in the water. Rachel has her fist up and seems to be roaring.

"Ha, and you thought Santana was vicious. Come on, let's go." Finn swims over and kisses his girlfriend. As Quinn is getting up, Mercedes nudges her in the arm.

"What was that for?"

Mercedes makes a wicked smile at her friend. "Nothin" the smile grows bigger.

Quinn stares at her for a moment and then just shakes her head and swims over to Finn. She can hear Artie over her shoulder whistling and saying "Bow chicka wo wo." She can't see why. Sure Finn was kind of being all touchy and stuff but she was not doing anything back. She has moved on to a better place and didn't want to go back.

Rachel is still on Mike's shoulder, waiting for their next round. Quinn quickly got up on Finn's shoulders.

"You're going down Fabray!"

Quinn looks at Rachel. She looks at the girl who took the love of her life away from her, TWICE! Rachel is a good person and it wasn't all her fault, but there will always be a place in Quinn that hates her for it. However, Quinn can never seriously act on this hatred. The only time she has is now, during this chicken match.

"Bring it, Berry"

With that, the fight was on. Finn doesn't really know who he wants to win. He wants to go against Puck and he knows he is the only person who had a real chance of winning. But he doesn't want his girlfriend to lost either. But then if she wins and then looses against Puck, she would have to take that long drive with Mike to get the shakes, and he didn't want that. Finn is pulled out of his thoughts by Quinn.

"Hudson! What are you doing, day dreaming? Plant your feet!"

Finn does as he is told and got a better grip on Quinn's legs to make sure she didn't fall. As he moves his hands up her thighs, he feels her jump a little. He isn't sure if that is a good or bad thing. Moving his hands higher would keep her stable and better their chances, so he keeps going. She jumps again but he barely notices when water gets in his eyes. Rachel and Quinn are still pushing and pulling at each other.

"I can't take this for much longer. Sorry babe, but we have to finish this. Quinn, end this."

"You got it," Quinn says with a smirk, and then she pushes all of her weight forward, pushing Rachel off Mike's shoulders. This makes Quinn herself tumble forward, but Finn catches her and slides her down his front. His hands are now on her hips. "Looks like you still got it," Finn smiles at her, she smiles back and then turns out of his arms to Rachel, who is wiping the wet hair out of her face.

"Good fight, Berry. I thought you almost had me there."

"Haha, yeah, well next time for sure. You had the advantage by having my big strong boyfriend over there."

"Hey! What does that say about me!" Mike throws up his hands in defeat.

Tina comes over and kisses him. "Its okay baby, your abs still look great."

"Okay, everyone clear this side of the pool, lets get this championship round going already," Puck yells, swimming over with Lauren. "I want my milkshake and I want Finn to get it!"

"Not going to happen!" Finn looks at Quinn. "Alright, one more to go." He then walks over to Rachel, "A kiss for good luck?" she giggles at him and then gives him the most passionate kiss two people can share. They would have kept going but Brittany pulls Rachel saying, "That's gross, stop it"

Everyone in the pool laughs, except for Quinn who quickly turns away. Finn gives Rachel one last kiss on the cheek and then returns to the fight. He dives under water behind Quinn and comes up between her legs, putting her already on his shoulders. Quinn lets out a yelp in surprise as he lifts her out the water. She makes an effort not to look back at Rachel because she doubts that she likes to see her boyfriend swimming under another girl's legs like that, what girl would. She did however steal a glance at Mercedes and Kurt who are smiling wide and whispering to each other. Quinn just shakes her head.

"Alright Fabray, Hudson, y'all ready to go down?"

"Puck, there is no way that…."

Suddenly puck, with Lauren on his shoulders, start charging toward them, screaming like Xena. Finn doesn't know what to do. He panics and when they get a foot away, he jumps to the left, knocking Quinn off his shoulders. He looks back, and seeing Puck and Lauren standing there.

"And that's how its done," Lauren says, climbing off Puck's shoulders. "Ya see, my paps taught me something important, always know your opponent."

"Better get a move on Hudson, that's a long drive. We did it baby!" Puck grabs Lauren and they start a serious make out session.

Finn looks over to everyone else, "I really have no idea what just happened."

"Its okay Finn, we all saw and that was a scary sight," Tina says patting him on the back. "But um… I am kind of carving shakes now, so can you and Quinn get a move on."

"Yeah, hurry up," everyone agrees.

"And make sure you keep the air on in the car so my shake don't melt!" Puck says before he returns to his kissing.

Finn looks at Quinn. She just shrugs her shoulders and begins to get out the pool. Finn takes Rachel's hand and kisses it.

"Well, I guess I will be back in a few hours. Good thing it's still early."

"Okay, just call when you're on your way back… or if you just want to talk." Finn sees that Rachel isn't even looking at him. He follows her gaze and sees that they are on Quinn who is putting on her cover up. Finn's fingers move Rachel's head back toward him.

"It will be the first thing I do." He gives her one last kiss and then exists the pool. Finn quickly runs inside to get his shirt and shoes. He doesn't put his shirt on because he is still wet and instead wraps a towel around his waist. He sees Quinn reach for her keys but he stops her and offers to drive. She nods her head. They go back outside to tell their parents where they are going and then head out the gate to Finn's car. He unlocks it and runs over to the passenger side to open Quinn's door.

"You don't have to do that."

"Why not? I might not be your boyfriend but I'm not a jerk."

"Well stop acting nice. I am mad at you for making us loose at chicken. You ruined the Fuinn chicken duo!"

"They so cheated! I mean, you know I panic when people ran at me."

"Oh, is that why we use to loose all our football games?" Finn's mouth hangs open. "Sorry, bad joke. You're, um… a good football player… now."

At that Finn has to laugh a little. He closes her door and walks to his side. At the foot of the car there is a bed of flowers. As he is getting in, he picks a daisy and gives it to Quinn.

"Here, for being such a good partner."

"Clearly I wasn't that good, because we lost. Besides, maybe you should give this to Rachel."

"Quinn, its just a flower… now, lets hit the road, shall we."

He pulls out the drive way and they are headed to the highway.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like a thank everyone for the reviews and story follows! this is my first story ever, so that means a lot that y'all are liking it. shoutout to _mnpn, Fuinn123, and CrazyFuinnja_ because your fuinn stories were some of the first i read and loved and made me want to write this story. And i am letting y'all know now, i have a busy summer, and cannot update every day, but i will be sure to have a chapter up within every three or four days. thanks again, and hope you like the story!**

I don't own glee or the characters

**Third point of view**

**Chapter 3**

"We won't hesitate

To break down the guarding gate

There's not much time left today, yeay"

"Come on, Quinn! Sing with me!"

"Life is a highway, I wanna ride it

All night long

If you're going my way, I wanna drive it

All night long"

Instead of singing, Quinn just keeps her hand over her face, hoping no one will see her with this crazy man singing at the top of his lungs. They have about thirty more minutes in their drive to Shake It. She finally takes a peek between her fingers and sees Finn staring at her with a big smile. He is bobbing his head to the beat. This makes her laugh; he still knows how to look goofy and cute at the same time.

"Sorry, I don't sing"

"…You know you're in glee club right?"

"… Right, ha, sorry, I forgot for a second. Would you have believed someone two years ago if they told us we would be in glee club?"

"Not a chance. But I am glad that we are in glee club. Not only did I meet new friends, but I learned a lot about myself."

"Same here. The last two years have been hard for me and glee club actually helped me through a lot of it. I don't need a cheerios uniform or even my father to make me happy. If anything they were just holding me back. Don't get me wrong, I miss cheerleading, but it was becoming toxic and I don't need that. You reminded me that the night of the championship game. Its something I can leave in my past, for now at least.

"And what about your dad?"

"My dad? Well there is something that can stay in the past." Quinn turns her head towards the window.

"do you… you know, want to talk about it?"

"No. There is nothing to talk about, I am nothing to him and he is nothing to me."

"Come on Quinn, you don't.."

"I SAID NO! WHAT ARE YOU NOT UNDERSTANDING?"

"Hey, calm down. Look, I'm just trying to…"

"Help me? Comfort me? YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO DO THAT WHEN YOU DUMPED ME, FINN!"

"Don't use the word dumped! It makes me sound like a jerk… And since I am not your boyfriend anymore, I can't even be your friend? I can't do nice things like comfort you or open your door or be your chicken partner? WHY DON'T YOU JUST MAKE ME A LIST OF THE THINGS I CAN DO!"

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING, OKAY? God, why did I even get in this stupid car?"

"Because we're friends! And we can do this kind of stuff together!"

"How on earth are we suppose to be friends!"

"What does that mean?"

"Forget it."

"No, tell me!"

"Remember when I said you can't do anything? THAT INCLUDES TALKING!

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Finn turns the radio up.

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

Quinn slams the volume dial, leaving the car in silence. Neither of them say anything in the fear of saying the wrong thing or being yelled at. The only thing that could be heard for the rest of the drive is the passing cars.

* * *

><p>Finn parks in the empty parking lot of Shake it. He slams his car door shut as he walks towards the entrance. Quinn takes a deep breath before exiting the car and following him. She walks in the door and sees Finn already at the counter.<p>

"So that's going to be, I think, fourteen milky blue shakes. Umm, I am going to take twelve to go and two here, but I will pay for them all now."

Quinn walks up beside him. "Hey, I will pay for half of it."

"No, its okay. I am working this summer, so I got it."

"Finn, don't be silly, I'll…"

"I SAID I GOT IT!" he cuts her off. Quinn looks at the cashier and her eyes are wide by the sudden out burst. She decides it would be best to just end the argument there and backs away from the counter. She knows she can't spend another two hours in the car like this, let alone sitting across a small table drinking shakes. She has to do something. As their two shakes come out and Finn begins to carry them to a table, Quinn grabs the back of his shirt and turns him around. They stare at each other. Quinn can't take his eye contact and looks to the floor before she begins talking.

"Look, I um… I don't like to talk about my dad. There are a lot of issues there and yes I need to get them out, but that's not your burden to bear. I am sorry I lost it in the car. I don't remember everything I said… but I know I didn't mean them. You were just trying to talk and I did a complete one eighty on you. I'm sorry, Finn"

She looks back into Finn's eyes. He stares down on her with a soft smile and then gestures toward an empty table by the window. They sit down across from each other and begin to drink their shakes.

"It was weird, you know. One minute we are having a good time, and the next you are yelling at me. I didn't like that. But I am sorry for the way I reacted too. I shouldn't have tried to push your personal life so hard. I just don't want to see you unhappy or hurt. You still mean a lot to me, Quinn." He places his hand over hers.

"Thank you. And its not because its you, I just don't want to talk to everyone about that kind of stuff." She starts to rub her thumb over his fingers, but then pulls away when she realizes how intimate the situation is getting. "Lets move on to a different topic, shall we. You're working this summer?"

"Um, yeah! At a good pay too, so I don't mind paying for the shakes."

"Burt's shop?"

"Ha, no actually. Waiter at the breadsticks. I volunteer at the shop every now and then, but just wanted to try something new."

"Good for you. You better give me free refills or something."

Finn laughs, "Of course." He drinks more of his shake. "Hey, remember when I first brought you here?"

"You mean our first official date?"

"It wasn't the first date! We went out tons before that!"

"I am not counting those little trips out to the lake with the football team and cheerleaders. Coming here was the first time we did something romantic and alone." Quinn looks out the window and raises her finger. "It was raining and we parked right there."

* * *

><p><strong><em>-FASHBACK-<em>**

_"Ah! Hurry up, hurry up! Close the door!"_

_Finn and Quinn are soaking wet from the rain. Finn turns the car engine on to put on the heat._

_"Okay, okay, heater on, here is a towel… wait, oh no, I forgot straws and napkins!" He starts to get out the car but she stops him._

_"Finn so can't go back out there, it's not worth it! We can't even go anywhere until this storm passes. Uh, all of this for a shake?"_

_"I promise, it will be the best shake you ever tasted!"_

_"I'll hold you to that, Hudson."_

_They both put the cups to their mouth and take a sip. Quinn is actually impressed; it is better than she thought it would be. She looks up at Finn. He seems to be enjoying it as well. In fact, he was enjoying it so much that he got some shake on his nose. Quinn covers her mouth and turns away to laugh._

_"What's wrong? Is it not good? I'll get another one for you."_

_"No, it's not that. Umm, ha… you um got some milky blue on your nose."_

_Finn reaches up and touches his nose. "Damnit! And I forgot the napkins!"_

_"It's okay, it's okay, here." Quinn takes the towels he gave her and gently wipes his nose clean. "All better."_

_"Yeah, Thanks." Finn stares at Quinn as she takes some more of her shake. He can't believe that he is dating the Quinn Fabray. And even more, he can't believe this side of her that he is seeing. So unguarded. Quinn just notices that he is staring at her and smirks._

_"So Finn, what's it like dating the head cheerleader?" she asks leaning toward him._

_Finn also leans over a bit, "Well, so far so good. How does it feel dating the quarterback?"_

_"Its okay I guess," her grin getting wider._

_"Does this make it better?" and with that he kisses her. She brings her hand to the back of his neck to bring him closer to her. The kiss gets heavy and finn begins to kiss Quinn's neck, making her moan._

_"Ha, you know, if you keep moaning like that Fabray, we will have to move this to the backseat."_

_Suddenly, the grip on his neck was gone, along with the moans. Quinn leans away from him, almost in shock. Finn realizes his mistake._

_"Quinn, I'm sorry, that was just a bad joke. I know your beliefs and respect them and would never pressure you into anything. That was just me trying to be smooth. I'm not smooth! I'm the unsmoothest! Puck has just been telling me stupid things lately. Stupid puck! Its his fault! He.."_

_"Finn!" Quinn interrupted, "It's okay. I was shocked by what you said, but if you really mean that you won't pressure me into anything, then I'm okay."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I believe you. But I do think that you should ignore advice from Puck."_

_"Yeah, I can agree with that. I… I really like you Quinn and I don't want anything to come between us."_

_"I feel the same way" she leans back over to kiss him. "And you were right. Best. Shake. Ever."_

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

* * *

><p>"It seems like so long ago, doesn't like?" Finn says, looking away from their sacred parking place.<p>

"Yeah, a lot has changed. But that was a great night."

Finn sees a hint of sadness in Quinn's eyes. He wonders if it is because of him. "So, um listen, back in the car… you said… you said something along the lines of we can't be friends. Why?"

Quinn's eyes turn to him. She almost looks like she is going to cry. She lets out a deep breath. "A lot has happened between us, Finn. And I know you have moved on, but the scar is still fresh for me. I think it would be better if we took some time by ourselves… away from each other… it's easier that way and I am sure it will help Rachel sleep at night."

"…But this isn't about Rachel, this is about you and me. I don't think I could just not talk to you, Quinn. You still mean too much to me. I… I want to be your friend… I don't want to loose you from my life."

"Finn…"

"No, Quinn, I'm serious. After everything that happened with Puck, we became friends again. Well, kind of. And this is the same situation… kind of. Besides, we see each other too much to not be friends."

"You really think we can be friends after everything?"

"Yes, we have to put the past behind us, start a new." He gives her that Finn smile, the only smile that can make Quinn agree to anything. Just like at the championship game.

"Okay."

"O.. Okay?"

"Okay, we can be friends."

Finn let out a breath of relief. "Great. That's great. Another check for my great summer list." He drinks the rest of his shake then nervously looks back at her. "So... um, as your friend, can I ask you a question?" Quinn nods her head. "Um… are… are you dating Sam again?" Right as it left his mouth Finn felt stupid for asking. Quinn raises her eyebrows, a little surprised by the question. But then she chuckles.

"That sounds more like a nosy ex boyfriend question than a friend question." Finn glares out the window, not able to look at her out of embarrassment. "But the answer is no, I am not dating Sam, or anyone else." His head shoots back towards Quinn's direction. He didn't say everything but she could see he looks almost relieved.

"Um, well," he clears his throat, "I am sure you will find someone soon. Maybe this summer even. Hey, we should probably head back; it's a long drive. Um, I will got get the shakes and meet you in the car."

Finn gets up from the table. As he is walking away Quinn calls his name. "Finn!" he turns back toward her. "We're friends now, right?" Finn gives her a hopeful smile and nods his head. "Well, as your friend, I need to tell you that… you should call your girlfriend." She says the last part just above a whisper and looking him directing in the eyes.

It just dawned on Finn that he forgot to call Rachel after he promised her that he would. He gives Quinn a guilty smile before continuing toward to counter, taking his phone out in the process to call the girl he had completely forgot about because he was talking to his ex girlfriend.

**Songs: "Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts; "I'll be" by Edwin McCain**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is a short chapter to close out the party. The real story and summer start after this. I will try to update before the weekend is over. Please keep the reviews coming and feel free to throw some ideas at me, i am still new at this and am sure to need some help. :) Hey, and if any of you have a Tumblr and want someone to follow... :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) lol**

I don't own glee or the characters

**Third point of view**

**Chapter 4**

Finn and Quinn finally make it back to Mr. Schue's house around four in the evening. At first, Finn thinks everyone is happy to see him, but realizes his mistake when they all rush pass him to Quinn, who is holding the shakes. However, there is one person who is excited to see him.

"Hey," Rachel sat wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and giving him a light kiss. "I missed you. How was the drive?"

"Okay guess, I mean, I was freezing on the way back because we had to put the air condition on high for the shakes and Quinn kind of stole the only blanket... But I missed you, and again, I am sorry I didn't call as soon as we got there, things were a little hectic."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you about it later. So, what did you guys do this whole time?" Finn pulls Rachel to his side, holding her waist, so that he could talk to everyone.

At first no one answers because they are too busy with their shakes, but Santana finally says something. "Well, for the first hour, I chased Rachel around the block to give her a well over due beat down and show her how my voodoo doll works. But then Brittany finally calm me down and we all got to talking about summer, and the things we can do."

"What things?"

Rachel looks up at Finn, "Well just because the school year is over doesn't mean we all can't hang out. So, we all plan on going to the lake, the mall, really all over this summer. Maybe even a road trip! I already started making dates on my frogy calendar."

Finn remembers the crazy cat calendar she gave him; then he leans down to whisper into Rachel's ear. "But I thought it was just going to be us this summer?"

"Oh give it up Hudson! You and Rachel had your moment together on stage when you lost us nationals. Stop being so selfish. And yeah, I have like super hearing, ain't nothing get pass me," Santana says with her arms folded. "Besides, if you don't want to come, then don't. But you should, to the lake at least, so I can make fun for your puffy pyramid nipples."

"You're awesome." Santana smiles at Brittnay's compliment.

Rachel tugs on Finn's shirt to get his attention back. "It will be fun all hanging out together, and we will still find time to other selves. Besides, we will need them if we want to enter any of the singing contests."

"Singing contests?"

"Yeah, remember I told you about the singing completions for show choirs during the summer? They happen all across the state. It's a great opportunity for us to prepare for next year. And since it's technically not sponsored with school, we don't need Mr. Shue, just parent permission. So, what do you think? Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Umm, well…"

Puck interrupts before Finn can finish. "I hope you say yes because we are planning to go to the lake this weekend and I already picked you for my touch football team."

There is silence while Finn thinks. He gives Rachel a hopeful smile and then he looks up at Quinn. "What do you think, buddy?"

Everyone thinks it is very strange for Finn to call Quinn buddy. Rachel even furrows her eyebrows in confusion. Quinn, however smiles right back at him and said, "We're all friends here so I don't see why not. Sounds like a good summer."


	5. Chapter 5

** Told y'all i would have the chapter up by sunday! Follow me on tumblr please :) :) :) :) lol**

I don't own glee or the characters

**Third point of view**

**Chapter 5**

Finn unbuckles his seatbelt and reaches into the back seat for his football. Rachel is already out the car and putting her bag of extra clothes over her shoulder. They are meeting all the other glee members at the lake to just hang out and have fun. They are even going to camp out tonight under the stars. Well, everyone besides Rachel, her dads are coming to pick her up in a couple of hours because she has to go out of town for her cousin's Bat Mitzvah. Finn is upset that she has to leave early, but doesn't want that to ruin his day. He closes his door and grabs Rachel's hand as they walk across the grass towards the lake. It is a beautiful site. There is a field of open grass surround by tall pine trees on both sides. Then in the front, there is a valley of sand with a dock, which opens out onto the lake.

Mostly everyone is already there. Puck, Mike, and Sam are gathering wood. Artie is playing the guitar for a very happy Brittney. Kurt and Blaine are sitting by the water leaning on each other. And Lauren and Tina are trying to get the portable grill Puck brought started up. Again, Finn notices that Quinn, along with Mercedes and Santana, are missing, but he decides against bringing it up so that Rachel won't think that he is obsessed with Quinn or something. Instead, they keep walking towards puck and the other guys.

"Hey," Finn greets, "Why are you collecting all this wood?"

"Oh, well we were thinking of doing a fire tonight and just wanted to get all the preparations done now," Puck says as he gives Finn a fist bump.

"Aw, that sounds so fun. I am really sad that I'll miss it," Rachel pouts, but Finn quickly kisses it away.

"Hey, need help?"

"Thanks but no, we are actually almost done with the wood. But hey, the girls should be back soon with the food for the grill, and I know you can grill."

Finn smiles, but he isn't sure if it was because of the compliment or because he now knows that the other girls will be here soon, or better yet, Quinn. Ever since they had decided to be friends a few days ago, things have been great between them.

Before anyone thinks something was wrong with him, Finn says something. "Ha, you know it. Umm, how about I go help your girlfriends over there, seems like they need some help." Puck and Mike laugh as Finn and Rachel walk to the grill.

"Hey girls, need some help?" Finn asks standing up straight and trying to flex some of his manly muscles.

"Oh Finn! Thank goodness," Tina says jumping into his arms. She hugs him a little too long and Rachel is forced to pry her off of him. "We really have no idea what we are doing with this thing. It's stupid."

"Well, that's why I came over to help."

"And I am so glad that you did, really… but instead of helping us, can you just do it yourself, I am tired of this crap."

And just like that she walks away with Lauren right behind her. Finn feels like he has just been punked. Rachel can't help but laugh at his confused expression. Hearing her laugh makes Finn laugh.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me to do this.

"Umm, actually," Rachel starts, "I think you might be on your own on this one… besides I know nothing about grilling."

"But... I can teach you…"

"Yeah… I love you, but no thanks" and then she joins Tina, Lauren, Brittany, and Artie.

Finn is a little upset that he got stuck doing everything by himself but he is so good at it that it only takes him about ten minutes to get the grill set up. Only thing left is the actual food. What is taking those girls so long? He scans over the area and sees Kurt and Blaine still by the water. He walks over.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine. I didn't say hey when I first got here so…. Hey!"

"Hey my freakishly tall step brother, sit down, sit down!"

"Umm, okay," Finn takes a seat next to his brother. There is a silence, he suddenly feels like a third wheel. "So umm, Blaine! I didn't know you were coming today"

"Yeah, well Kurt called and it's my day off at six flags, so. But I have to leave early in the morning."

"Cool, cool… you uh, going to play some football with us later?"

"Football? Yeah that sounds great"

"Blaine, no. Football is an idiotic sport where grown men intentionally try to harm one another. No boyfriend of mine should be playing it," Kurt says, flicking a bug off his swimming trunks.

Finn is a little offended, "Umm, I think you just called me an idiot… but really when you think about it, you played football last year so I guess you are calling yourself an idiot too"

Kurt stares at him, "That is besides the point. I am simply stating that the…" But Finn tunes him out because in the corner of his eye he sees a car pull up across the grass.

* * *

><p>Finn runs over to the passenger door and opens it. "Hey, what took you girls so long? Some of us are starving here." He holds out his hand to help Quinn out of the car.<p>

"Sorry, we had to keep going back in the store because we kept forgetting stuff. And it turns out that Santana is the worst driver on earth, so it took forever to get back."

"Excuse me!" Santana yells, jumping out of the car, "My driving skills were not the problem, it was Mercedes yelling from the back seat."

"Don't even try to blame this on me," Mercedes says over her shoulder as she starts the walk across the grass to the grill.

"Whatever, Weezy. And Hudson, why didn't you come rush to open my door? Quinn wasn't the only one in the car. No me gusta, Finn. No me gusta!" and she follows Mercedes.

Finn starts to think back to his Spanish classes for a translation, but Quinn starts talking. "Well, I guess they won't be getting the food out the car. Help me?"

Finn flashes her a smile, "Of course." They walk to the trunk of the car. When Quinn opens it to get the food, Finn sees four cases of beer.

"Wow, you plan on getting drunk tonight, Fabray?"

"Haha, not really. We didn't want another Rachel Berry party disaster, so we thought if everyone gets two that would be fine. Although, maybe Rachel should just have one… or actually just half a bottle."

Finn laughs, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that. She's leaving early to go with her dads. But, how did you buy these?

"Umm, Santana's cousin… sorry Rachel has to leave early, that sucks."

"Yeah, but hey, it will still be fun. I'm with friends, right?" He looks at her hoping she hasn't changed her mind.

"Finn, stop asking silly questions like that… you know you will always have Puck." Quinn smirks at him.

"Haha, funny."

"Oh come on, it was funny. But hey, I will hang out with you tonight, because I am your friend, Finn… really."

"Thanks, Quinn." Without thinking, Finn reaches down and gives her a long hug. Quinn knows she should pull away, but she just can't, not yet. But finally she clears her throat, telling Finn to let go. "Umm… sorry… that was kind of… long… uh," Finn now clears his throat, "why don't we get this food out of the car?" The situation makes him feel very uneasy and he wants to get out of it, so he picks up all four cases of beer at once and walks toward the others.

* * *

><p>"No Rach, you have to flip the whole burger over."<p>

"I'm trying! It won't work! It's broken!"

Everyone laughs as they watch the couple finish grilling the last few hamburgers. Quinn even has to admit to herself that they look cute together. Finn broke her heart when he left her for Rachel, but she can't help but still love him. She probably always will, but she knows that she has to let him go. Not only will it make him happy, but also she doesn't want to ever feel that hurt again. She realizes that she can't stare at them any longer without wanting to cry. She turns to whisper something to Mercedes, but it seems like she is distracted with something else. She follows Mercedes's eyes and sees Sam staring right back with that cute grin he use to give Quinn. Quinn covers her mouth in shock as she realizes what's going on. She then pulls Mercedes away from the others.

"Ow, Quinn! What are you…"

"You and Sam!" Quinn tries to whisper.

"Wh.. What are you talkin…"

"Oh don't even try it, Mercedes. I can see it all over your face."

"…Oh my gosh, how did you find out!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Well, I would have, but… at first I thought you would be mad, cause… you know"

"Oh, no no, I'm not! I will always have feelings for Sam, but not like that anymore. I've moved on."

"Yeah, I realized that lately"

"…What does that mean?"

"…Well… you know… you've been staring at Finn for like a hour!"

"I… No I Haven't!" Quinn says a little louder than she wanted and everyone turns toward the two girls.

Mercedes pulls her friend a little closer. "Look we can talk more about it later, but you have been staring. And if I noticed, I promise you someone else will, and I don't think you want that person to be his girlfriend. So don't do anything crazy yet, okay?"

Quinn is speechless at everything Mercedes just said, but she nods her head. Mercedes smiles and gives Quinn a reassuring hug before they join back with the others for lunch.

* * *

><p>"Well, I know you all will be sad to hear this, but it is time for my departure. I hope you can make it through the night without my wonderful presence, but in case you can't, I am only a call away." Rachel beams at everyone as she stands up.<p>

"Are you gone yet?" Santana insults. Quinn nudges her side. "Ow! Quinn! …Oh, sorry Rachel… old habit."

"Umm… That's… It's okay." Rachel looks toward Quinn and gives her a thankful smile. "Okay well, I should get going, I see my dads pulling up. Don't forget to look at the frog calendars I gave you! See you at rehearsal next week, we have a competition coming up!"

Finn stands up and starts walking with Rachel to the car. "I'm really upset you have to go so soon. What am I suppose to do now?"

"Hey, don't say that," Rachel grabs Finn's arm as they continue walking, "I want you to have fun. You keep talking about the perfect summer. It can only be perfect if you make it perfect."

"Yeah, I guess, but I am still going to miss you."

"And I'll miss you. How about this, you can call me anytime you get really bored. But that really shouldn't happen with all these wonderful people here. You'll find someone to hang out with."

"Yeah, Quinn kind of already volunteered to keep me company," Finn feels her grip tighten on his arm. "Umm, is… Is that okay?"

"…Yes, of course, I trust you," They reach the car and Rachel stops to face her boyfriend. "You told me that you two are trying to be friends again, and I think that's a good thing. It's the only way I see of making this situation work."

"This situation?"

"You know… you, me, Quinn, Puck every once in a while."

"Yeah… I just didn't know it was a situation…"

"Well, I am hoping it won't be for long," she places a hand on his cheek and kisses him. "Just have fun today and don't get too drunk." He smiles down on her and gives her a final kiss on her cheek. It would have been more but her dads are looking right at them and it is kind of freaking him out. She lets go of him, gets into the car, and then she is gone.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Lets get this football game started, bitches!" Puck yells, picking up Finn's football. "I already called Finn on my team, so Sam, you pick who you want. And lets try to keep it even."<p>

Sam stands up and walks over to Puck. "Um, okay, I pick Mike." Mike jogs over to Sam's side, giving him a high five.

Puck is about to pick his next player when Artie speaks up, "Umm, excuse me. I know I am the most badass player on the football field, but I'm going to sit this game out."

"What? Why bro, that will so mess up our numbers."

"I just feel like relaxing today, but I will keep score for you guys."

"Fine, whatever. Kurt, that means you have to play, and don't say no, or I will kiss you in the ass." Puck intimidates him.

"Well… why can't we play?" All the guys look at Tina and the rest of the girls standing behind her.

Puck laughs and opens his mouth but Finn places a hand on his shoulder to stop him from saying something stupid. "Umm, that's really cool and all Tina, but this is tackle football… and we don't want any of you pretty girls to get hurt." Finn ends his answer with a big smile."

"Stop being sexist and let us play. We played during the championship game."

Now Mike steps in. "Babe, if you remember… y'all kind of sucked and you almost got hurt…" Mike walks over and rubs her back, but she brushes him off.

"What I remember is I made a kickass play! We are playing!"

"Fine!" Puck is finally back in the conversion. "Let them play. Just hurry up and pick what team you want to be on already."

"No, boys vs. girls."

All the boys turn away to laugh. "You're joking right?" Tina gives Puck a hard stare. "Fine, fine! But remember, it was your own choice. I'll even let all six of you go against the five of us for extra help."

"We don't need it but we'll take it, thanks!"

Tina turns away to form a huddle with the girls. The guys form their own huddle.

"I'm not sure we should let them play," Finn says a little concerned. "I can't tackle a girl."

Sam puts his hand on his shoulder, "Look, it will be fine. Just wrap your arms around them a left them off the ground for a second or two. We'll go man to man. I got Mercedes!"

They all looked at him, a little taken back from his excitement to cover Mercedes. "Um okay, Mike you take Tina, I got my girl, Blaine takes Brittany and Santana." Blaine's eyes go wide. "It won't be bad, Brittany will probably run in circles. Finn, that leaves you with Queen B. think you can handle it?"

Finn looks up at the girl's huddle and sees Quinn grinning at him. "Oh yeah, I got this."

They all take their positions. Puck walks up to the line. "Alright girls, each touchdown is seven points. First one to twenty-one wins. To make this go by a little quicker, we're going to go first, but for your benefit, we took out our starting QB. But sorry, his replacement is still badass." Sam flexes his muscles. "So, you girls ready for this?"

"Just hike the ball Puckerman!"

Puck gets down to hike the ball to Sam. Finn lines up to his far right. He looks forward and sees Quinn covering him. "You sure you want to cover me, Fabray?"

"I've seen you play football, Hudson. I can handle it."

"Well then you better to ready to tackle me down."

Puck hikes the ball and they take off. Finn knows the ball is going to Mike but he still picks up speed to play the part. To his surprise Quinn can actually keep up with him. He tries to shake her but she's still on him. He is actually enjoying her chasing him around like this; her determined face is priceless. He looks over to the left of the field just in time to see Sam throw to Mike. Mike catches it with ease but right when he makes contact with the ball, three girls make contact with him. Tina is on his back screaming while Santana and Brittany have his legs. It takes a few minutes, but they finally get him on the ground. Quinn tries not to laugh, but she can't help it. Finn on the other hand is not laughing at all. "I don't want to get tackled like that." He says a little worried.

"Don't worry Hudson, if you do catch the ball, I can take you on all by myself." Quinn gives him a friendly push on the shoulder and then returns to the girls.

For the next play, everyone lines up the same, but this time, Finn knows it's coming to him. He is the captain of the football team, the big playmaker, he has this in the bag. He flashes Quinn a quick smile.

"Hike!"

He takes off. Quinn is right on him again, and he can't shake her. He turns back to Sam; the ball is high in the air. Finn jumps up and brings it down and keeps running toward the goal. Suddenly, he feels someone jump on his back. He looks over his shoulder to look at her, but that was a mistake. Next thing he knows is that he trips over his feet and is eating grass with Quinn on top of him. The ball comes out of his arms and is lying in front of him. Before he can reach it, Mercedes comes out of nowhere, picks it up, and starts running. She probably would have made a touchdown but Puck stops her in time. All the girls start cheering and jumping up and down yelling, "We got the ball, we got the ball!" Well, all the girls except for Quinn who is still on top of Finn. Still on the ground, he turns over to face her.

"You… You tackled me."

"Ha, yeah, you should really work on your football skills."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, you distracted me."

"How could I distract you, Finn?" She says just above a whisper. There is about an inch between their faces. Finn can smell her lip-gloss. Her eyes are bright green in this sunlight, enchanting him. But their moment ends.

"Finn, get your ass over here so I can kick it!"

Quinn gives one last smile and then gets off of Finn. But all he can do is sit there, with her scent still all over him. Quinn rejoins the girls receiving praise for her tackle and an extra wink from Mercedes who was watching Finn join the guys. He can't take his eyes off of Quinn.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Dude, their like little monkey everywhere! I don't know what to do!"

"Well they have the ball now, and I am not losing to a bunch of girls! Now, come one!"

Finn lines up to cover Quinn. "You sure you want to take me on, Hudson?"

"Always."

They hike the ball and Tina is playing QB. Finn chases Quinn down and refuses to let her catch anything, so he just wraps her up in his arms so that she can't go anywhere. She struggles to get out, "Hey, that's cheating, Finn!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Finn laughs in her hair.

Tina passes the ball back to Lauren who literally runs over Puck screaming and makes a touchdown. All the girls run over to the end zone and start jumping up and down. The boys gather.

"What is happening?"

"Yeah, Puck, What was that?"

"I'm sorry, guys! ... I was blinded by beauty"

"How are we suppose to get out of this mess?"

"I don't know, but I am so over this game. I'm already sweating," Puck says as he combs his hand through his Mohawk. "It's time to take action, and show these girls how we play. This is what we're going to do…"

The girls were still cheering in the end zone. They knew they could win this game because the guys are too scared of hurting one of them. Their pride will probably be hurt, but who cares, it was their own fault. Quinn is giving Mercedes a hug when she sees the guys walking toward them.

"Good job girls, that was quit a run. But we are done playing games now." All the guys take off their shirts. The girls just stare thinking, damn, they all look good.

Brittany taps Santana's shoulder, "Where are Finn's pyramid nipples?"

Quinn looks at Finn and starts to bite her lip. He did not look this good the last time she saw him without a shirt. And then he was sweating in all the right places for the sun to hit just right. "Wh… What good does taking your clothes off do you? You're still the same ole slow pokes."

Puck and Finn look at each other a grin, "Well, we just didn't want to get our shirts wet."

"What are you…" then she notices Finn looking towards the lake. "Oh, no.. no no! Run!" but it is too late, the guys are already chasing them. Puck grabs Lauren and starts pulling her towards the lake. Mercedes manages to hide behind Artie and his chair. Sam throws both Brittany and Santana over his shoulders, Mike picks Tina up bridal style, and Blaine runs with Kurt toward the water. The only one who got away was Quinn, but Finn was going to get her. She ran across the grass into the pine trees that lead to a cliff that looks over the lake. She stops to hide behind a tree.

"Oh come on, Quinn. Don't be like that, you know I'll find you."

"In your dreams, Finn!" She pushes off the tree to run again, but Finn is too quick and grabs her first.

"Got ya!"

"No! There is no way I am letting you throw me into the lake!"

"Why not, you're wearing a swimsuit."

"But I don't want to get my shorts and t-shirt wet!"

"Uh, fine! Since I am a nice guy and your friend…. We can remove your clothes before I through you in." Finn smiles and puts his hands on her waist.

"Won't Puck get mad at you for being so generous?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Finn begins to pull Quinn's t-shirt over her heard. When it's off, he puts it on a tree branch and stares at her. She is wearing a navy blue bikini halter-top. Finn gulps and puts his hands back on her hips. She places one hand on top of his and the other gently on him bare chest.

"Finn… I can..." He begins to move his hands again. This time to the front of her shorts. He unbuttons them and slowly brings them down her legs. She steps out of them so that he can put them with her shirt. In pink across her butt it says foxy girl. Finn laughs at the words.

"There, all better. Now shall we?" He holds out his hand. She takes it and they walk out of the trees to the edge of the cliff. "It's about fifth-teen feet. You ready?" She tightens her grip and nods her head. "Okay, 1… 2…. 3!" They jump off the cliff together with the biggest smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**ugh! i am one day behind! sorry :(**

I don't own glee or the characters

**Third point of view**

**Chapter 6**

Quinn gets her towel out of her bag to wrap around her wet body. She then goes sit on the sand by Mercedes.

"Hey, Mercedes! That was a fun swim."

"Fun? Puck and Finn threw me in! Do you know how upset I am?"

"Haha, oh come on, it was all in good fun. I had fun at least."

"Of course you did. You and Finn were all over each other the whole time."

"Why do you keep saying that? There is nothing going on between Finn and me!"

"Really? Because you two were swimming quite close for friends. And a girl only smiles like that for one reason." Quinn says nothing. "Look, Quinn, its okay. I mean, he is your first love and its natural for you to have feelings for him. Defiantly after this pass year, hell, just a few week ago. Besides, from what I see, the feelings are mutual."

"Yeah right…. He is completely in love with Rachel."

"…So you are admitting you still have feelings?"

"…I don't know. I didn't and I shouldn't… but these last couple of days and especially today—"

"What, swimming together?"

"…Not just that… we kind of got close during football…. Physically. And then when he chased me into the woods… h-he…" Quinn leans in a little closer to whisper. "He sort of undressed me."

"WHAT?"

"Mercedes! Keep it down!"

"OH MY GOD…. That is so hot!"

"No its not okay… it made me feel weird and have feelings that I shouldn't…. he really hurt me, you know? And I don't want to be back in that place. He's happy with Rachel. We are both where we belong."

"…Listen, Quinn, I think that—" But Mercedes was cut short by Finn running toward them.

"Hey girls!" He sits down next to Quinn. She gives him a smile. "Umm, Puck says everyone needs to drink like now." He holds up three bottles of beer, one for each of them and one for himself. Because of her now depressed mood, Quinn is a little hesitant at first, but then Finn gives her a slight nudge and she opens the bottle.

"There you go! Party girl Quinn coming out!"

"Ha, don't get your hopes up." Quinn takes a swallow. "Oh shit! I forgot my shorts and shirt on the tree, ugh! Let me go get them before it gets too dark." She starts to stand up but Finn holds her down.

"No, I'll go get them for you."

"Really? Umm, thanks Finn… that's really sweet."

"No problem, I'll do it for any pretty girl." Quinn coughs to hide her blush. Finn gets up and starts jogging to the trees, leaving just Mercedes and Quinn.

"Okay its official, he is seriously flirting back with you, girl."

Quinn laughs, "It would seem that way, but then again, it could be just Finn being Finn." She takes another sip of her beer and looks down to the sand. Mercedes shifts a little closer to her.

"Look, I'm your friend, and I need to tell you the truth. The truth is he is dating Rachel, and sure y'all have this deep connection, but cheating is cheating. You should know that best… no offense." Quinn just smiles and nods her head. "But as your friend, I also need to tell you to follow your heart. You need to figure out your feelings, so maybe you should follow the rabbit down the hole, see where is goes."

Quinn wipes a tear from her cheek. "I think I am just a little scared of where it might lead."

Mercedes gives her a tight hug. "But isn't it better to find out. And you will always have me to help you through it, remember that."

"Thank you, Mercedes."

They see a spark light to the right. Puck and Sam have started the campfire on the sand a few feet from the waves.

"Alright losers, gather around and join my circle of fire!" Puck shouts, making everyone sit in a circle around the fire. Quinn again sits by Mercedes and left an open spot next to her in case Finn wanted to sit there. And sure enough, a few seconds later, Finn slides in next to her.

"Umm, Finn, where are my clothes?"

"Oh, I already put them in your bag for you, so that you wouldn't get sand all in them."

"That's nice of you… but its getting kind of cold tonight and I'm still in a wet swimsuit."

Finn looks at Quinn and she is slightly shaking from the breeze. The towel she was using is now underneath her on the sand. "Oh, sorry, I forgot how cool it gets from the water. I think Lauren went to her car to get everyone blankets… but umm… here." Finn takes off his shirt and hands it to Quinn. "Maybe this will help, its dry."

"But won't you freeze?"

"What? No way, I'm a man, I can take it…"

Quinn laughs and put the shirt over her head. It almost reaches her knees. "Thank you, Finn… again… and if Lauren comes with blankets, I promise to share."

Finn mouths a thank you and smiles before turning toward Puck.

"Alright, listen up! If Finn did his job right, everyone should have a beer in his or her hand right now! Now, some say that two beers is enough, some say more would be stupid… I say to hell with that! So I took charge and bought us some gifts." Puck opens a chest full of bottles of alcohol. "This is a night of celebration! I want everyone to get wasted! We are here to have fun, so lets party, bitches! Hit it, Artie!"

Quinn looks over to Artie. He is holding a stereo on his lap. He presses play.

Let's get retarded in here

And the bass keeps running, running

And running, running

And running, running

And running, running

And running, running

And running, running

And running, running

And running, running

And-

Brittany jumps up grabbing Santana's hand. "I love this song!"

In this context there's no disrespect

So when I bust my rhyme you break your necks

We got 5 minutes for us to disconnect

From all intellect and the let rhythm effect

To lose the inhibition, follow your intuition

Free your inner soul and break away from tradition

As everyone gets up to dance, Puck walks around handing out more beers.

Cause when we beat out, girl it's pulling without

You wouldn't believe how we wil' shit out!

Burn it til it's burned out

Turn it til it's turned out

Actin' up from north ,west, east, south

Sam pulls Mercedes up to dance with him. Finn and Quinn are still sitting down until Puck walks over to them. He sees that they both have half a bottle of their first beer left. "Okay, neither of you are going anywhere until you finish those. Chug, now!" They look at each other and shrug before chugging down the beers. With a wicked smile, Puck hands them each another beer and walks on to his next victims.

Everybody! (Yeah?)

Everybody! (Yeah?)

Let's get into it! (Yeah!)

Get stupid(Come on!)

Get retarded! (Come on!)

Get retarded! (Yeah!)

Get retarded!

Finn takes a swig from his bottle and stands up, holding a hand out towards Quinn. She looks at him confused, so he gestures toward everyone else who is dancing.

"What? Oh no, Finn. I am not dancing. I'm still freezing."

Finn reaches his hand out to her more. "Come on, I'll harm you up," He smirks.

Quinn stares at him, debating what to do. She takes a swallow of beer before taking his hand.

Let's get retarded ha!

Let's get retarded in here!

Let's get retarded ha!

Let's get retarded in here!

Let's get retarded ha!

Let's get retarded in here!

Let's get retarded ha!

Let's get retarded in here!

Yea

Puck continues to make his rounds with alcohol. Every time he sees someone finish a bottle, he gives them another. As the night goes on, the glee club becomes wild drunk animals.

* * *

><p>It is a little pass ten o'clock, and the glee club is still going wild. A majority of them have had at least five drinks. All the couples in the group are being very intimate. Mike and Tina disappeared into the trees about ten minutes ago. Puck and Lauren are dancing very close. Kurt and Blaine are giggling into each other's ears. Even Mercedes and Sam are in a full on make out. But everyone is too drunk to notice anyone else, and if they do, they won't remember in the morning.<p>

However, couples aren't the only ones being close. Finn and Quinn are chasing each other around the campfire, running ankle deep into the water a few times. It is hard for them to keep their balance. Probably from the drinks they had. But Finn finally catches up to Quinn and pulled her close to his chest. She is still wearing his t-shirt over her swimsuit, leaving him shirtless.

"Come on Quinn, dance with me." Quinn turns her head to listen to the song playing.

I'll make love to you

Like you want me to

And I'll hold you tight

Baby all through the night

She turns in Finn's arms to face him. Without saying everything, she moves his hands to her back and loops her arms around his neck.

Girl relax, let's go slow

I ain't got nowhere to go

I'm just gonna concentrate on you

Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night

Quinn rest her head on his chest as Finn moves his hands down to her hips.

Throw your clothes on the floor

I'm gonna take my clothes off too

I made plans to be with you

Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do

Finn puts his fingertips under Quinn's shirt and begins to lift it over her head. She stops him, but when he gives her that Finn smile, she can't refuse. He finishes removing the shirt and throws it in the sand.

"You have been removing my clothes a lot today, Finn."

"What can I say; you're a foxy girl" Quinn laughs and playfully hits him. She then turns around so that he can have a full view of the words on her bottom. Just then, Artie wheels over to where he sat the stereo down.

"We need something to bounce to, ya heard me!" he changes the song.

She Got A Donk

She Got A Donk

She Got A Donk

She Got A Donk

Finn moves up and presses the front of his body against Quinn's backside.

Shake Some Wit It

Shake Some Wit It

Shake Some Wit It

Shake Some Wit It

Finn starts to move his hips against her, bringing his hands to the front of her hips. Quinn is a little surprised at first, but she begins to move with him, entangling her fingers with his.

She Got Donk,

Watch It Hit Da Floor,

I Like The Way She Move And Da Way She Snap And Roll, Yea Its Goin Down,

I Got 5 Thousands Ones

Quinn knew that she would never do anything like this, but a drunk Quinn would do just about anything. Finn leans down and places a kiss on her neck. When she lets out a small moan, it encourages him to continue. When he comes into contact with her swimsuit string, he reaches a hand up to pull it loose. He gets as far as putting his hand on her neck before they heard a scream come from the trees. They jump apart like they are on fire.

Tina runs into the clearing with Mike a few steps behind. "YOU GUYS! THERE'S AAAAH BBEAAAAAR IN T-THE TREES!" Everyone quickly jumps to their feet. Suddenly a black dog runs out from where Tina and Mike just were seconds before. "AHH! THERE IT IS! MIKE, PROTECT ME WITH YOUR ABS!" She jumps into Mike's arms.

"You fool, why ya scared, that just a d-dog"

"Um, maybe we should call it a night" Blaine speaks up, who only had one beer since he has a work in the morning.

"What? Hell no, I'm just getting my buzz on!"

Lauren grabs her boyfriend by the collar. "But Puckerman, the s-sooner we get to bed…. The sooner we get. To. Bed."

Puck stares at her in realization. "LIGHTS OUT EVERYONE." He throws a bucket of water over the flames and pulls lauren toward their tent.

Quinn starts laughing uncontrollably at both Tina and Puck. She reaches down to pick up the t-shirt Finn dropped. As she was leaning over, she strumbles and falls on her butt laughing. Finn walks over to her.

"Hey, stop it! You're getting my foxy girl all sandy! Lay on your stomach or something."

"Haha, my-my ass is nnottt your property, Mr. Hudssson."

"It is too!" Finn reaches down to pick her up, but she pulls him down on top of her instead. Finn joins in with her laughter. She flips them over in the sand.

"Now YOUR foxy girl is all dirty!"

"That would be foxy boy!" the laughter starts up again. Finn looks into her eyes. "Qui Qui, come sweep by me."

"But Fi Fi, I have my own tent to sweep in."

"But my foxy boy needs a foxy girl." Quinn laughs at his words. "Come on, shh, no one will see us, shh."

They get up and walk to Finn's tent. Everyone usually shares with someone, but since Finn was so big and tall, he always brought his own. Finn unzips the front of it to allow Quinn inside. He follows her and zips it up, but not before checking to make sure that no one saw his ex girlfriend just enter his tent for the night.

* * *

><p>Everyone woke up around ten the next morning; however, no one actually moved until about twelve when their hangover wasn't as bad. Quinn on the other hand, made sure she got up and out of Finn's tent by nine. She didn't want everyone to know she slept in his tent, so went to the tent she was suppose to share with Mercedes so she can tell everyone she was there the whole night.<p>

They are all up and moving now, trying to clean everything up so that they can each go home and finish their sleep. Quinn has been avoiding Finn all morning. She remembers everything that happened last night, although she doubts Finn does because he seem pretty out of it. It would just be too arkward to see him right now. So instead, she walks up to Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes who are in conversion.

"Hey girls, what's going on?"

"Hey Q."

"We're trying to work out rides to get home. I drove you all here, but my mother needs me to come straight home so I can't give you a ride back…. Mercedes says that Sam volunteered to give her a ride home," Quinn gives a knowing smile to Mercedes, "And Brittany is getting a ride from Artie and his dad… so that leaves just you, Q."

Mercedes turns to Quinn, "Hey, maybe Sam can give you a ride too, I am sure he wouldn't mind." Quinn immeditaly doesn't like that idea. She doesn't want to be the third wheel to her friend and her ex boyfriend, how awkward would that be. Her mom wouldn't mind coming pick her up. She is about to voice that opion to the girls when another voice came from behind her.

"I can bring Quinn home. It's not that far from my own house." Finn says walking toward them with his tent over his shoulder.

Quinn starts to panic. "Umm, no…t-that's okay, my mom wouldn't mind getting me."

"Quinn, its no trouble, its on the way."

Quinn looks at Mercedes for help. She just shrugs her shoulders at her friend.

"Finnoence, that is so nice of you to offer. So, is that a plan, Q?" Santana ask.

Quinn sighs in defeat, "I guess so."

"Great, uh, how about you gather your things and I'll meet you in the car." Finn continues to walk to his car to pack up his things.

As Quinn is collecting her things, Mercedes walks up to her. "Hey, maybe this is the opportunity you have been waiting for, you know, to sort out your feelings."

Quinn shakes her head, "I don't think it's the right time for that." She looks over to the car and sees Finn already in the driver's seat. "Look, I can't talk about it now, but some things happened last night… I'll call you." She runs over and gets in the car with Finn.

* * *

><p>The entire drive to Quinn's house is in silence. The radio isn't even playing. Quinn is a little glad because what if he did remember last night and wanted to talk about it. Or what if he didn't, should she still tell him. Her theory is that she can't say anything if he doesn't ask, so the silence is good for her. They pull into her driveway and Quinn is glad she made it homefree. At least, that's what she thought. As she goes to open the door, Finn locks it, trapping her in the car.<p>

He puts the car in park and looks toward her. "L-look Quinn… I… I remember what happened last night."

Quinn lets go of the door handle, closes her eyes, and stinks back into the chair. No words are exchanged for about two minutes.

"Finn, we were drinking all throughout the night, okay? Clearly, neither of us were in our right mind…. I won't tell Rachel if that's what you're worried about. I mean, its not like we actually did everything in the tent. We were asleep within ten minutes."

Finn smiles and places his hand over hers. "Thanks… but that's not what worries me." Quinn takes her hand away, not able to take his contact. "Quinn… I…. I wasn't…. drunk last night…."

Quinn snaps her head towards him, "What?"

"I mean, I think a only had one beer. Puck kept giving me more, but I just kept pouring them out little by little so that it seemed like I was drinking…. But I wasn't… I was in my right mind the whole time, just trying to act the part." Quinn stares at him in shock. "Quinn, can I ask you… were you drunk?" Quinn quickly turns she glaze away from his eyes. By that gesture, Finn knows that she wasn't. "Ha, so we were both pertaining to be drunk the whole night in order to have an excuse for anything that we did."

"…We didn't do anything, Finn."

"Well, I feel like a cheated on my girlfriend."

"You didn't, yo—"

"I mean, I pretty much stripped you…twice, we were grinding, sharing a tent… I started kissing your—"

"Stop! Okay! I remember… look, there's nothing we can do about it, so lets just forget it ever happened."

"Maybe we can put what happened behind us, but what's to stop it from happening again?"

Quinn Finally looks back into his eyes and takes a deep breath. "…well, maybe some time apart will help with that."

"W-what? Are you serious?"

"Look Finn, maybe we rushed into this friend thing a little too quickly. It hasn't even been a whole month since we broke up…we should keep our distance for a while."

"Quinn, don't do this. I—"

"No Finn, its for the best. You want to work out your relationship with Rachel don't you? That will be a lot easier to do if your not also focused on a relationship with me. And to tell you the truth, it's really hard for me to be around you without feelings coming up, and I am not sure if they are good or bad yet. So time apart will be good."

"What about the rehershal we have next week, and the completetions?"

"… you just talk to your girlfriend and I'll talk to my friends."

"What if I really do have feelings for you again? I am really confused right now, and I don't know if us not talking will help."

"You're not in love with me Finn. What happened last night was you missing your girlfriend and finding a replacement for the night."

"Quinn, that's not true."

"Yes it is! That's always how it is in our relationship, except, I'm ALWAYS the replacement." Quinn wipes a tear from her cheek. Finn is stunned by what she just said. "It's okay, Finn, I'm over it. And you're over me. You belong with Rachel. We both need to move on." She unlocks the door and steps out of the car. She gets her two bags and walks around to the driver's window. Finn is still speechless. She places a hand on one of his cheeks and kisses the other. "Good goodbye, Finn. And have a good summer." Tears tease to fall so she runs into the house.

Finn just sits in the driveway wondering, is this really my good summer?

**Okay, so i had a little trouble writing this chapter because i knew what i wanted to happen, but didn't know how to write it. so sorry if the writing is really bad, i'm still new at this, so bare with me please. it was also hard to write Finn and Quinn fake drunk, if that makes any sense... and i wrote this whole thing at 1 in the morning... planning to have the next chapter up over the weekend. **


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own glee or the characters

**Third point of view**

**Chapter 7**

"So what, you two are just going to not talk to each other?" Mercedes ask Quinn with sympathy in her eyes. It's been four days since their day at the lake. It's been four days since Quinn has seen or talk to Finn.

"That seems like the best thing to do. The less I see him, the sooner I can get over these feelings."

"And what are those feelings?"

"I… I don't know…. But I decided that I don't want to find out." As Quinn lets out a deep breath, Mercedes hugs her. "I'm okay really, I have already started the process of getting over this."

Mercedes leans back, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…. I… haveadatetonight."

"Wait, what?"

"I Have A Date Tonight!"

"Quinn! Don't you think it is a little too soon for that?"

"Why? Finn didn't think it was too soon to get back with Rachel after dumping me."

"That's different."

"Why? Why is him trying to be happy different from me trying to be happy! Ugh! It's so frustrating when everyone sees him as a saint and I'm always the one doing the wrong thing."

"You know I don't think that. It's just; he got with Rachel to show his feelings… you're going out with some guy to hide yours…. And who is this guy anyway?"

"His name is Derrick, he goes to my church. He is taking me to the movies. Look I don't plan on falling in love with him or anything, probably won't make it pass tonight… but maybe this is what I need right now. It's the perfect distraction." Quinn looks at Mercedes with hope that her friend will understand. Mercedes nods her head, letting Quinn sigh in relief. "Thanks for having me over, but I should get going. I have to meet Berry before I meet up with Derrick."

"Rachel? Why are you going by her house?"

"I'm not sure, she called and said she wanted to work on something for tomorrow's rehearsal."

"Like a song? That should be interesting…. Umm, maybe it would be best not to mention you and Finn in a tent."

Quinn nods her head, "I couldn't agree more. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Can't wait to hear about Derrick!" Mercedes shouts as Quinn is walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Quinn was over at Rachel's house for a good three hours working on a duet Rachel thought they could sing for everyone tomorrow. As weird as it sounds, Quinn actually enjoyed herself. I mean, she should hate Rachel, but today she couldn't. Not only did the song come out great but also they kind of bonded a little. They were sure not to bring Finn up as a topic, but Quinn did tell her about the date she was headed to tonight. They were having so much fun just talking that Quinn was almost sad to go, but it was time for her date. Spending that time with Rachel also made her realize that Finn was in good hands, which gave her even more motivation to move on.<p>

Quinn walks into the movie theater headed to buy her ticket, but a voice stops her. "Quinn! Hey!" Quinn turns around to the voice.

"Hi Derrick. Sorry I am running a little late, got caught up with glee stuff."

"Oh no worries, I went ahead and bought the tickets already. I also got us some popcorn and an icy. But umm, I only had enough cash left for one icy, so…" Quinn looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, no no! I wasn't suggesting we share, I was just saying you can have the whole thing!"

Quinn covers her face and giggles. "Sorry, I have trouble with assuming things."

"Well, good to know, and I hope I can learn more about you." He flashes her a smile and hands her the drink. "Shall we?"

Quinn stares at him for a moment. She feels something but is not quit sure what it is. She smiles back at him and loops her arm around his as they walk into the theater.

* * *

><p>Finn is sitting on Rachel's bed, staring at the ceiling. He has not talk to Quinn for four days and that's all he can think about.<p>

"So, we still need a group song for us all to sing this weekend. I was thinking we do a song that we already know to make things easier. Somebody to love? You think everyone will like that idea? Finn… Finn, are you even listening to me?"

Finn looks at Rachel. "Umm, sorry, just have something on my mind."

"Like what? You want to talk about it? It is very important to express your feeling to your girlfriend."

"Umm, no, that's okay."

"..Oh" Rachel looks down in disappointment."

"…At.. at least not right now." Finn says putting a hand on her shoulder to cheer her up. "So… somebody to love? That sounds great, its one of our favorites so everyone will love the idea."

Rachel smiles, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"So what duet are the two of us going to sing?"

"Oh… umm, actually, I am hoping everyone will like the idea of Quinn and me singing the duet."

"…You and Quinn?"

"Yeah, we did so well on the last one so why not. We are going to preform it to the rest of you tomorrow. We have been practicing all afternoon."

"Wait, you and Quinn were together today?... Quinn was over here? When?"

"Yeah, she just left about thirty minutes before you got her. We had a really great time; I think she would have stayed longer but she has a date tonight and had to go."

"Wait…. Did you say Quinn is going on a… d-date?"

"Yeah, she should be there now… why? Does that upset you?"

"…What? No no… of course not…. Why would it?" Finn stares out the window for a few minutes. Rachel starts to think that he is not over Quinn.

"Finn…. Do you still have feelings for her?"

Finn snaps his head toward his girlfriend. "Wait! Rachel stop it, I love you." He reaches over to give her a kiss. "Lets go do something, just the two of us. I don't have to work tonight and this glee stuff can wait."

"Really? Are you sure? We don't have to."

"Of course we do, now lets go." And with that, they are out the door."

* * *

><p>Finn pulls up to Rachel's house around one. It was time for their rehearsal. They have their first competition in two days. Ever since Rachel told him about Quinn's date, Finn has been in a sour mood. He tries to act happy around Rachel, but he hasn't really talk to everyone. He wants to know who this guy is and what he did with Quinn last night. Even though they have agreed to keep a distance, Finn doesn't care right now; he has to talk to Quinn.<p>

Finn walks in the house and is surprised to not to be greeted by Rachel. He is the last to arrive. Looking around, he sees Rachel sitting with they other girls, including Quinn.

"Rachel." He calls her. Rachel smiles and walks over to him.

"Hey, about time you got here." She says, giving him a kiss on the check.

"What's going on other there?" He gestures back toward the clutter of girls.

"Oh, nothing, Quinn is just giving the details of her date last night."

"So, what, are you and Quinn friends now?"

Rachel gives him a puzzled face. "What's wrong with that. I know the two of you are trying to be friends, so why can't I do the same?"

"Oh, well, maybe I should become friends with Jesse then."

"Okay, what is wrong with you? You have been acting weird since yesterday. Actually, for about four days."

"Look, it just turns out that Quinn and I can't be friends, so you don't have to do this anymore, okay?"

"Finn, stop, I want to be her friend…. I am sorry that you cannot be her friend, but I have no reason not to be. So you just need to get that stick out of your ass and calm down!" Rachel quickly covers her mouth at what she just said. Thankfully, no one overheard the couple's fight. She quickly turns around and walks back to the girls, taking a seat right next to Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Aw, that sounds so romantic and sweet," says Tina while listening to Quinn's story.<p>

"Yes, the night went in a whole different direction than I thought it would. He wouldn't let me pay for anything, gave me his jacket during the movies, and the walk through the park after was gorgeous. But he wasn't too clingy, you know?"

"Ugh, I hate clingy. Needy boys just don't turn me on." Santana says while she files her nails.

"I couldn't agree more. He was so nice and sweet. He was even interested in glee stuff. We're going to go out again this weekend."

Mercedes eyes went wide, "A second date? What happened to not making it pass the tonight?"

"Haha, I know but—"

"Excuse me, ladies, but this is a rehearsal." The girls look to see Finn glaring at them, more precisely, Quinn. "We have a lot of things to do. This is not the time to be gossiping about some stupid date."

Rachel jumps up in shock, "FINN! Why would you say that?"

Finn looks around as the room goes silent to stare at them. "Look, I just think that we should get to work, that's why we are here isn't it?"

"Yeah, well I think th—"

"Finn's right." Everyone's attention goes to Quinn as she gets out of her chair. "We should get to work, we only have two days to get these songs perfect." She gives Rachel a reassuring nod.

"Fine! Lucky for you, Finn, I never refuse a time to show my talent." She steps a little closer to him. "But we will talk about this later." Quinn and Rachel walk in front of the others. "Okay, New Directions! We need three songs to sing for the competition. I was thinking we do the usual, duet, ballet, and group song." Everyone nods their heads in approval. "As for the duet, I was thinking Quinn and I could sing a song together."

All in the room are a little surprised by the suggestion. They were all thinking Rachel would want to sing a duet with Finn. Finn on the other hand just rolls his eyes and sits on the couch.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea. Your mashup of Pretty/Unpretty was amazing!" Mike says very enthusiastically.

"I know, that was my idea," Rachel says causing a room fill of eye rolls. "So, this time, we went with a style a little different. Umm, tell us what you guys think." Rachel and Quinn exchange a smile and nod before starting.

**_Rachel:_**

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm walkin' on broken glass_

_Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion_

_And you're movin' too fast_

**_Both:_**

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

From the start of the song, Quinn has been staring at Finn, and he is staring right back. They have yet to break eye contact.

**_Quinn:_**

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like the tides pullin' me in deeper_

_Makin' it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside_

_We cannot deny_

Quinn finally looks away from Finn when she feels a tear about to fall. She looks to Rachel who gives her a friendly smile.

**_Both:_**

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

**_Rachel:_**

_Kaleidoscope of colors_

_Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning_

_Shining down on both of us_

_Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

**_Both:_**

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

**_Quinn:_**

_We lived_

_We loved_

_We hurt_

_We jumped_

_We're right_

_We're wrong_

_We're weak_

_We're strong_

_We lived to love_

**_Both:_**

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_Watch the chemicals react_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

The room erupts in applause. Quinn looks up to see that Finn has left the room.

"You guys, that was great!" Kurt says, jumping up and hugging them both. "How long have you worked on that?"

"Umm, just yesterday actually."

"Wow, I love how all the unlikely duos make the best duets."

"Thanks everyone, that means a lot to the both of us. So… do you think that's a good duet choice for the competition?" Rachel ask.

"Oh hell yeah, that was great! We are so winning this bi-otch!" Puck hollas from the corner.

"Great! Now on to the other songs. I was thinking somebody to love? It's a great crowd pleaser." Everyone nods at the suggestion in agreement. "Great! So that leaves the solo. This song needs to be perfect. The voice has to be fantastic and on perfect key. So… with that said, no one can do the job better than—"

"Mercedes!" Quinn interrupted. Rachel looks as her confused. Quinn knows that Rachel was about to pick herself but that will probably result in Santana throwing things and the situation will go down hill from there. This way, no one will hate Rachel and Mercedes gets her chance in the spot light. It's a win win.

"Wait, you want me to do the ballet?" Mercedes ask Quinn with doubt on her face.

"Of course. Rachel and I were talking about it yesterday and realized that the world has yet to see your performance of "I'm Telling You". She thought this would be the perfect opportunity to show the beautiful and talented Mercedes."

"W-well actually I—"

"You really said that about me, Rachel?"

Rachel looks at Quinn again. Quinn gives her a nod saying to go along with it. She looks back to Mercedes. "Umm, of course I did Mercedes. I'm not the only talent in this group. Might be the best, but not the only."

"Haha, you know what, I'll take it." Mercedes gets up and gives Rachel a hug. "Thank you."

"Hold up, how come I don't get a solo? My voice is just as good as Mercedes! No me gusta!" Santana says folding her arms.

"It's a long summer, Santana, you will have your turn. Okay, lets take a break, my dads bought us pizza!"

Everyone starts to head out of the living room to the kitchen. Quinn, however, get pulled aside.

"Hello, Q"

"Finn, what are you doing." She backs out of his grip.

Finn looks upset that she backed away. "Well, we haven't talked in a while, thought we would catch up."

"No. The whole point of keeping distance from each other is to not catch up."

"Look, I'm not saying that I still have feeling for you, because I'm honestly not sure… but wouldn't it be better to work whatever feeling we have out?"

"Yes, but we can do that separately. We'll each do whatever we have to do to get over this."

"Is that why you went out with some strange guy?"

Quinn crosses her arms and looks to the floor. "That is none of your business."

"It is when you are randomly going out with some guy no one knows!"

"Careful, Finn, you are starting to sound jealous. Not sure your girlfriend will like that."

"Ha, if she didn't, I'm sure you would be the first to know since the two of you are new BFFs."

"And is that a problem?" Quinn takes a step closer to him and stares him down.

"Maybe it is." Finn also takes a step toward her glaring. They are now inches apart, staring into each others eyes.

"Well get over it. I don't know what your problem is Finn but you need to get over it. The truth is Derrick is a good guy and when I was with him, those confused feeling I had about you were gone. They were nowhere in my mind. You moved on with Rachel and I am trying to do the same thing. So you need to get over yourself and respect that." She quickly moves pass him, finding Mercedes leaning against the doorframe waiting. She looks concerned but Quinn nods her head signaling that she is okay.

They walk down the hall to the kitchen, leaving Finn behind thinking, "Who the hell is Derrick?"

**Not much FUINN here but i wanted to show how each one is dealing with everything. please please please please review. and for all of you who have been, thank you so much, i get ideas and motivation from each and every one of them. keep 'em coming!**

**song: Chemicals React- Aly & AJ**


	8. Chapter 8

**So... Funny story... i know i really should have updated by mid last week, but i was super super busy. I knew i would be driving to Atlanta Friday for 4th of July weekend and was like "Hey, i can finish writing the chapter on the car ride and post it on saturday." ... plan would have been perfect but when i reached my destination, I HAD NO INTERNET SERVICE! so not only was i without any internet resources this weekend, i also couldn't update this story. (I was without twitter/tumblr/everything, meaning i missed all info about the last weekend of gleelive, so if i missed anything good, let me know what happened please!) so, i finally made it back home and can now update. to make up for the week without updating, i PROMISE to post the next chapter by Wednesday night. i started it and will stay up until i finish it for you guys. please don't hate me and enjoy!**

I don't own glee or the characters

**Third point of view**

**Chapter 8**

The New Directions pull into the Berrys' driveway. They have just won their first summer singing competition. To save money on gas, they car pooled to the event, leaving their individual cars at Rachel's house. Rachel is the first to jump out the car holding a trophy the size of her hand.

Santana is the next to get out the van, "I can't believe we came in first and all we get is a lame two inch trophy. Our twelfth place at nationals was a better reward than this."

"Hey! A trophy is a trophy. The point is we won!" Rachel puts the trophy up to her cheek and smiles.

"Yeah, well what do we do with it now?" Mercedes ask. "I mean there are thirteen of us, so who keeps it?"

"I have already thought of that," Rachel's smile brightens. "I will be willing to keep the trophy on behalf of everyone. It will go along nicely with the rest of my collection, and I think that I am the one who really deserves it since this whole thing was my idea."

Everyone glares at Rachel. When Santana makes a move for her, Finn steps in, "How about we give it to Mr. Shue? I mean, even though he isn't really involved with any of this, we still wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." Everyone nods his or her head in agreement, which calms Santana down. Rachel, however, is a little upset.

"Okay, if that's what Finn thinks is best…. Umm, who wants to come in and celebrate?"

"No, Lauren and I are going to a party."

"Can't, Blaine just got off from work and we're hanging out."

"Asian dancing class."

"I have to go take my cat for a walk."

"I don't like you, dwarf."

"I have my date with Derrick."

Everyone's attention turns to Quinn. "Look at Q, tryin to get her mac on."

"It's not like that, Santana, we are still getting to know each other."

"Whatever, lets get out of here, Britt." They hop in Santana's car and drive off.

Everyone else starts to leave as well. Quinn turns to walk to her own car when Rachel stops her. "Hey Quinn! I just wanted to say that I think our duet really got us this win. Your voice has really improved over the year, Quinn.

Quinn smiles, "Thanks, Rachel."

"Who knows, maybe we can start singing more duets in the school year."

"Ha, we'll see Berry." Quinn continues her walk to her car.

"Quinn!" Quinn turns back to Rachel, trying not to get annoyed. "Umm look, I know there will always be a tension between us…. Especially after recent events. I-I just hope that we can actually be friends and put all that behind us. Lets face it, we can make a pretty good team, so why not take advantage of it." Quinn doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want to say no, because she wants to be friends with her. But can she say yes with everything that is going on right now between her and Finn. Quinn just quickly nods her head, gets in her car, and drives off to get ready for her date.

Rachel, happy that she made a new friend, turns back to her house and bumps into Finn. "Oh Hey, are you coming in?"

"Um, no… sorry, I have to go."

"What? Come on, stay for a little while?"

"Sorry Rachel, but I'll call you later." He kisses her on the head and walks to his car.

"Hey, Finn," He turns around to Mercedes. "Can I get a ride home?"

"Umm… I kind of have somewhere to be… can Art—"

"I don't live that far from here, Finn. I thought you were a gentleman."

"I am!... fine, jump in."

* * *

><p>Finn finally reaches Mercedes house, but Mercedes doesn't get out right away.<p>

"…Umm, this is your house, right?"

"Can we talk for a second?" Finn takes a deep breath; he has an idea about what this is concerning. "Look, Finn, Quinn is like a sister to me and I will hurt anyone who harms her… but I think of you as a friend too, and I don't want you to get hurt either."

Finn sighs, "I guess you know what happened between Quinn and me."

"Yeah, a little bit."

"She told you to talk to me or something?"

"No, she would probably kill me if she knew I was telling you this."

"Telling me what?"

"That she loves you."

"S-She told you she still loves me."

"She didn't have to. I'm pretty sure she will love you for the rest of her life. But Finn, just because she loves you doesn't mean that she can forgive you."

"Forgive me? What did I do? I didn't do anything!"

"You're joking right? You pretty much broke up her and Sam so that you could date her. Then you broke up with her for Rachel. By the way, you don't break up with a girl after a funeral."

"I know! But Rachel and I just have this deep connection."

"Oh really? I haven't been able to tell lately."

"…That's not fair."

"Isn't it?" Finn looks down at his steering wheel in defeat. Mercedes puts a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I just don't want you to get hurt going after Quinn. If you keep jumping back and forth between those two, no one will ever be able to move on. Quinn is trying to move on, and you have Rachel. You need to decide what you really want, Finn."

"I know, I just don't know what that is yet…"

"…Well, if it is Quinn… be ready to fight for her."

"Why? Because of this Derrick guy? Cause I can take him!"

"That's not what I mean. Quinn wouldn't take you by so easily, you would have to really show her that you pick her over Rachel once and for all."

"But I—" Finn starts but than stops himself. "Umm, thanks Mercedes, but I really have to get somewhere, so…"

"Okay, I will see you soon. Thanks for the ride." Mercedes exits the car and walks into her house.

* * *

><p>"You know, these breadsticks aren't even that good. They're too crunchy, I like soft bread smothered in honey."<p>

"Wow, I never thought a cheerleader would say that."

"Well, I'm not a cheerleader every more, so…" Quinn and Derrick have just ordered their meals at breadsticks. Quinn is once again surprised on how this evening is turning out. They haven't even made it through the appetizers yet, but she can already feel the chemistry.

Derrick reaches across the table and takes her hand. "You know, I am still a little in surprised that you agreed to go out with me."

"Why?"

"Because… we have been going to the same church for five years and have barely said a word to each other. I knew who you were of course, but I never thought you noticed me. When I asked you go the other week, I was sure I was going to get a slap in the face or something."

The truth is, Quinn hadn't really noticed him before. Sure, she has seen him around church but never really thought anything of him. The only reason she agreed the go out with him was because of her current situation with Finn, but she wasn't going to tell everyone that. "Of course I noticed you. I was always wondering why you didn't ask me out sooner."

"Haha, I probably would have, but I think you were always… unavailable. Didn't you date the new guy at church, Sam Evans?"

Quinn chokes a little on her sweet tea. She doesn't really want to bring up ex-boyfriends on the second date. "Umm, yeah, for a couple of months this past year."

"That's right… and then right after the two of you broke up, you were with some other guy I don't know…"

"Yeah… You know, maybe we shouldn't talk about that stuff yet." Quinn tries her best to put on a casual smile.

"Oh, that's cool. Agreed. Lets change the subject… so, you won the singing competition today?"

"Yes! I mean, our opponents really weren't that great and it was a mediocre contest, but still, it felt good to win."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Even when my football team plays teams who seem like they should be playing in grade school, I still rejoice in the win. Not just because of the W, but because it means that my team and I came together to accomplish something."

"I didn't know you play football."

"Oh yeah, wide receiver, and a pretty good one I might add."

Quinn giggles, "Good to know."

Derrick is still holding Quinn's hand and gives her a wide smile, "So when is the next competition?"

"In a week I think, all the way out in Cleveland."

"That's cool, they have this awesome milkshake place called Shake It that I love going to."

"Yeah, I've, umm… been there." Quinn looks down at the table trying to shake the memory.

"I was actually the first one to bring her there." Quinn's head shoots up to the man who has approached their table.

"F-Finn…. What are you doing here." Finn looks at Quinn with a raised eyebrow. She finally takes in his appearance and sees the notepad and pencil in his hand. "Oh my gosh, you work here." Quinn takes one of her hands and covers her face, feeling so stupid for forgetting. She would have used the other hand too but she realizes that Derrick is still holding it. She looks up to see Finn staring at their touching hands. She quickly snatches it away.

Derrick looks at Quinn a little confused but then shakes it off and holds out a hand to Finn. "Umm, hey. I'm Derrick." Finn doesn't even hear him; he is too busy staring at Quinn who is avoiding eye contact with him. "Umm… hello? Finn is your name right?" Finn finally turns to the stranger sitting with Quinn. Right when he lays eyes on him, he knows that he already hates him. He looks to be about six feet two inches, light brown hair hanging over his forehead, crystal blue eyes, wearing a collared white shirt with a tie covered by a sports jackets. Did this guy think he was a model or something? Last, Finn sees his outreached hand. He does not make the gesture to shake it.

"Yeah, that's my name. Who are you?"

"Derrick. Quinn and I go to the same church. How do the two of you know each other?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh…" Derrick retracts his hand. He looks to Quinn to see her staring at the table with a red face. "So, you must be the guy she dated after Sam."

"After Sam, before Sam, however you want to look at it. So, how long have the two of you been going out?"

Derrick starts to shift in his seat uncomfortably, "Um, j-just about a week now."

"Oh, so has she told you about the whole baby thing, yet?"

"Yes… we go to the same church… everybody kind of knew."

"Did she tell you that she has cheated at least twice?"

"FINN!" Quinn screams out, grabbing the whole restaurant's attention. "What are you doing?"

"What's wrong, Quinn? I am just trying to get to know your friend here. That's what friends do, right?"

"Look, dude, we don't want to start any trouble."

"Trouble? There's no trouble. Why would there be trouble? Because of me? I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh… sorry, I didn't realize."

"Why would you, he doesn't act like it, he is too busy stalking me." Quinn is getting annoyed now. "You know what, I don't want to eat here after all. Can we go please?" She looks at Derrick with pleading eyes.

"Yeah… yeah, sure, lets go." The get up from the table and start to walk toward the door. Finn starts to feel bad realizing that he just ruined Quinn's date.

"Quinn, wait." He reaches out and grabs her arm, forcing her to turn back around.

"Finn! Let go!" she tries to struggle out of his hands but he just tightens his grip. "Ow, Finn! You're hurting me!"

"Hey! Let her go!" Derrick jumps in and pries Finn's hands off of Quinn. Finn doesn't back down. He reaches out for Quinn again, but Derrick pushes him back, making him knock over another waiter and land on the floor. Quinn has her hand over her mouth in disbelief of what just happened. "Come on, lets get out of here." Derrick places an arm around her shoulders and they exit the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"So, he is the one who broke up with you?"<p>

"Yup, dumped me for Rachel." Quinn and Derrick are walking through the park. She has just told him about her history with Finn.

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought that by the way he was acting… he almost seemed jealous."

"Yeah, well I don't know nor do I care. Everyone says I was the villain in the relationship, but the truth is, he is the one who hurt me this time."

"It does seem like he put you through a lot…. I mean, who breaks up with a girl after a funeral?"

"I know, right?" Quinn can't help but laugh. Derrick takes this opportunity to stop and face her, putting his hands on her hips.

"I would never do that. I'm a true gentleman."

"I'm starting to see that," Quinn says just above a whisper. She takes a small step closer to him, resting her forehead against his. As he kisses her, her hands travel to his shoulders. It's a sweet kiss and after, Quinn can't help but smile. But even as she is smiling, part of her is thinking about Finn.


	9. Chapter 9

**OKay y'all i am just going to stop making promises, lol, I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE! i tried to make the chapter a little longer to make up for it. just know that i will update each chapter as soon as i can, and feel free to bother me if i take too long. hope you like this chapter!**

I don't own glee or the characters

**Third point of view**

**Chapter 9**

Finn gets the bottle of ice tea out of the icebox and reaches up to get paper cups out of the cabinet. The glee club is having a meeting at his house to finalize their plans for tomorrow. He walks back to the living to hear Rachel talking to the group.

"Okay, so I will admit, the last competition wasn't quit up to our level, but just because we won that one does not mean we should take tomorrow easy. I know we already have our songs picked out but why don't we do another run through?"

"Why? I already know my song will be perfect, I don't need to practice anymore," Santana says while brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Actually, I agree with Rachel. Another run through won't kill us." Quinn says. Rachel gives her a thankful nod.

"Ugh, ever since the two of you became friends you have been really annoying. But fine, singing now will give you all more opportunity to admire my voice." Santana stands up.

**_I feel like I've been locked up tight_**

**_For a century of lonely nights_**

**_Waiting for someone to release me_**

**_You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way_**

**_But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away_**

**_Baby, baby, baby_**

**_My body is saying let's go_**

**_But my heart is saying no_**

Quinn gets up from her seat on the couch and goes to the kitchen for some snacks. It's been a while since she has been in this house, but she still knows where everything is. She reaches to the top shelf above the microwave and tries to pull down the cookie jar. She is up on her toes but still has trouble reaching it. She lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Here, I got it for you." She turns her head to see Finn behind her. He effortlessly reaches over her shoulder to pull the jar down. "You always did have a sweet tooth for my mom's oatmeal cookies." He pops the lid off the jar and offers it to her.

"Thanks" She says just above a whisper as she takes two cookies from the jar. This is the first time she has said a word to Finn since the restaurant incident last week.

"…Do you want milk or something? We have milk. I-I know you like milk with your cookies."

"That's okay, I'm fine."

"No, really, you can have some. I'll get a glass for you." He starts to reach for the cabinet, but Quinn grabs his arm.

"Finn!" He looks back toward her, then to her hand on his arm. She quickly pulls it back to her side. "I don't need every milk… thanks for the offer, but I'm fine without it." Quinn realizes that her tone might have been a little harsh. Finn must have realized it too because he looks down at the jar in disappointment. To avoid anymore awkward moments, Quinn turns away and starts to walk back into the living room. This time, Finn is the one to reach his hand out.

"Quinn, please wait." She turns back around to face him. He pulls her back into the kitchen so that they wouldn't be overheard. She shakes off his hand and crosses her arms. There is a silence as Finn looks for the right words to say. "Quinn… I am so sorry about what happened last week. I was completely out of line. I really don't know what was wrong with me, you know that wasn't me." He waits for her to say something. She doesn't, she still isn't even looking at him. Finn lets out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry I ruined your date."

"You didn't," Quinn says, turning to look him straight in the eye. "If anything, your little scene brought Derrick and I closer together."

"…Oh" Finn takes a step back and pushes his hands into his pockets. Quinn can she that that wasn't the news he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, after we left, we took a walk in the park and talked about many things… and people." Finn raises his eyebrows, understanding that she meant him. "Then he kissed me. I know it was only the second date and I'm usually not like that but he was such a gentlemen. And lets face it, he is smoking hot, I mean what girl wouldn't—"

"That's great!" Finn cuts in. "I'm really happy for you." Quinn can see in his face that he is a little hurt. She isn't sure why he would be, but she decides it would be best to stop rubbing her date in his face.

"Thank you"

"See, I told you that you would meet someone this summer."

"When did you tell me that?"

"When we were at Shake It a couple of weeks ago… right when we decided to become friends, remember?"

Quinn looks at the floor. "Yes, friends who become overprotective and jealous on each other's dates."

"I wasn't jealous!" Quinn gives him a stare, signaling him to lower his voice. "I wasn't jealous. Maybe overprotective because here my girl is going out with some random dude that could be a serial killer for all I know. I mean seriously, what do you know about him, Q? Other than he goes to your church. I mean I never even heard you mention his name before. You can't just be going out with random guys. So yes, I was a little worried about you going out with him. But no, I wasn't jealous." Finn forgot to breath during his little rant and starts panting. Quinn is just staring at him. "Are you going to say something?"

"D-Did you just call me… your girl?"

"…What?"

"You just called me your girl."

"No I didn't."

"You said you were being overprotective because your girl was out with some random dude…"

Finn didn't even realize he said it. "It must have just been a reflex… yeah, old habit."

Quinn smirks, "Whatever Finn." She tries to leave again. Finn grabs her arm.

"Stop walking away from me." Quinn nods her head, promising to stay until they are finished. Finn takes a peak into the other room to see that Santana is just finishing up her song. "Look, I really think I have feelings for you again, Quinn. I think it's better that we figure them out now instead of you worrying about this other guy."

Quinn laughs, "So you want me to put my relationship on hold while you can still have Berry?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

Quinn takes a step closer to him and grabs his face, turning his eyes directly to hers. "Finn, I know that you will always have feeling for me, and I know I will for you…But can you look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you love me more than Rachel?"

Finn looks into Quinn's eyes. He can't tell if he sees hate, sorrow, or hope. He didn't know what she wanted him to say. Better yet, he didn't know what he wanted himself to say. "I… I don't know."

Quinn holds his face for a few more seconds and then lets go, increasing the distance between them. Finn hears a sniff as she wipes the corner of her eye with her sleeve. "And there is our answer. I can never be with you again, Finn, because you can't even pick between Rachel and me, you never have been able to. I want to be with someone who I know loves me and wants to be with just me. And that can never happen with us. You have to understand that, and until you do, we can't even be friends."

Finn was about the respond but Rachel walks into the room. "Finn! It's time to sing our duet!" She looks at their faces and sees Quinn upset. "…What's going on in here?"

"Nothing… nothing at all." Quinn excuses herself from the room to rejoin the others.

"What was that about? Why was Quinn so upset?"

"Nothing, we were just trying to work out issues?"

"What kind of issues?"

"Rachel, can we not talk about this right now?"

"Why do you keep shutting me out? You have been like this for weeks now, and I'm getting tired of it!"

"Rachel," He reaches out for her but she backs away and walks back into the living room. Finn hits the fridge in frustration. Then he opens it and pours himself a glass of milk. He chugs the milk down and slams the glass on the corner. He then walks into the living room to sing his duet with Rachel while Quinn just sits and watches.

* * *

><p>The drive to Cleveland had been long, but they made the trip with two vans. There are four other singing groups here to preform. All were from Ohio, expect for one group who was out of state.<p>

"Oh my gosh, look at all these people. This is much bigger than the last one." Kurt says, rubbing his hands nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Blaine tells him as he gives him a reassuring hug. "I mean, this doesn't even compare to the national's crowd and you made it through that."

Kurt smiles, "I'm really happy you got the day off and came today. You're like my good luck charm."

"Always"

The group couldn't help but smile at the two boys. "Aw it's nice to have your own cheering party," Quinn says.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Says a voice behind her.

Quinn turns around and a huge smile comes to her face. "Derrick!" She gives him a hug. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Well I thought this would be a good opportunity to see you preform, so I drove here this morning."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you did that." Quinn is still smiling at him when she realizes everyone staring. "Oh, sorry, everyone… this is derrick." Derrick gave everyone a silent wave at his introduction. Quinn then brought him around to everyone individually. Him and Sam already know each other and share a hug. Santana mouths 'eye candy' to Quinn, making her roll her eyes. Mercedes is the last to be introduced.

"Oh, Mercedes! I have heard such great things. You're a very important person in Quinn's life."

"I hope so, she's my sister. Meaning you better be sweet to her."

"Haha, I don't know any other way."

"Hey, where is Finn?" Rachel asks from beside Mercedes. "He's is the only one you haven't met."

"We've met already." Everyone's attention turns to Finn who is standing a little further away. Finn doesn't know what it is, but just seeing this guy makes him angry. That stupid haircut and that stupid grin just gets his blood boiling.

"Wait, when did the two of you meet?"

There is no answer. In order to end the awkward silence, Quinn pulls Derrick away to have some privacy.

Puck walks around to Finn when everyone starts chatting again. "Dude, what was that about?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just don't like that kid."

"…Oh, I see what's going on." Puck smirks with understanding. "You're jealous of that dude."

"What… No I'm not. How can I be jealous of that, I mean look at him."

Puck puts his arm around Finn's shoulder. "Finn, my boy, when a guy is jealous, it usually has nothing to do with the other guy. It has everything to do with the girl."

Finn thinks about what Puck just said, then shakes his head, "Whatever man." He looks up to see that the group on stage is almost through their set. The new directions are up next. "Alright everyone, its almost time." Everyone starts to gather around, everyone except for Quinn who is still talking to Derrick. "Quinn! Hey Quinn!" Finn shouts to her. She looks over to him for a second but then Derrick turns her face back to him and kisses her. It's a deep kiss. Quinn puts her arms around his neck, pulling him closer while Derrick reaches down and grabs her butt. Right then Finn snaps. He starts to walk over to the couple.

"Wo, Finn, what are you doing?" Puck says as he grabs Finn's shoulder, but Finn just shakes it off. He makes his way to Quinn and Derrick and pulls them apart.

"Finn! What the hell are you doing?" Quinn asks, hitting him in the shoulder.

"We are here for a reason, so can you get over there with the rest of your team!"

"Dude, what's your problem?" Derrick pushes Finn, making him stumble a little.

"I problem is you are a distraction we don't need right now." Finn pushes him back.

Rachel walks over with Puck, "Finn, stop this!"

"Yeah, why don't you listen to your friends and mind your own business." Derrick shoves him again.

"Why don't you make me." Finn doesn't back down

"Look I don't want another scene like last week at Breadsticks."

"What? What happened last week? Finn?" Rachel starts yelling.

"He tried to ruin Quinn and my date. Guess he got jealous of me being out with Quinn, which is funny, because aren't you suppose to be his girlfriend, Rachel?"

With that, Finn punches Derrick right in the mouth and tackles him to the ground. He probably could have gotten another hit in if Puck wasn't right there. Puck pulls Finn back as Blaine comes over to get Derrick up. Finn lunges for him again, but Mike comes to help hold him back. All the girls are staring in shock; Rachel and Quinn are both on the verge of tears. "LET GO OF ME! PUCK LET GO!"

"NO! FINN YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Derrick's lip is bleeding badly. Quinn and Rachel go to see if he is all right. Everyone else joins them and gathers around Derrick.

Finn is still struggling to get out of Mike and Puck's grip. They finally let him go, pushing him back away from everyone else. Finn is breathing really hard. He looks at everyone in front of him making sure Derrick was okay. "What is this? I'm your friend here."

"FINN! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SNAPPED AND STARTING HITTING PEOPLE!" Rachel says as she steps in front of the group towards Finn.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE PICKING THIS GUY OVER ME RIGHT NOW!"

"LIKE YOU'RE PICKING QUINN OVER ME!" Everyone goes silent. "DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T SEEN WHATS BEEN GOING ON FINN!" Finn takes a few breaths.

"Rachel, you are so out of line."

"Am I?"

"I can't do this right now." Finn starts to walk out of the building.

"What about the competition?"

"Get your new friend Derrick to do it!" Before anyone can say anything else, Finn is gone.

Rachel turns back to everyone else with tears in her eyes, "What are we suppose to do now?"

"I'll step in for Finn," Blaine suggests. "I don't really know the moves or anything but maybe we can pull it off."

Rachel takes a deep breath and smiles at Blaine, "Thank you, Blaine. That means a lot. Now lets just get this over with so we can get out of here."

They start to walk toward the stage to take their places. Quinn has been holding a rag to Derrick's bleeding lip. "I'll be back, wait here until we're done, okay?"

She starts to walk to the others who are waiting for her, but Derrick grabs her arm. "Wait." Quinn turns back. He lets out a deep breathe. Quinn knows what is coming. "I don't think I'll be here when you get off stage. Look, I really like you and all, but this is just too much too fast. I don't know your feelings about him but Finn has some serious issues to work out regarding you, and in all honesty, I don't want to deal with all that." Quinn can't make eye contact with him; she just nods her head. He gives her a light kiss on the head followed by a soft "I'm sorry" and then follows Finn's path.

Quinn wipes back a tear and faces her team. They are all looking at her with sad eyes. "Dumped twice in less than three month. That's got to be a record." Santana and Mercedes walk over and hug her tight. "Come on, we should be on stage."

* * *

><p>Finn took a bus home. He has been sitting in his bed for four hours just staring at the wall. He is thinking about everything that has happened in the last few weeks and how he has no idea what he is doing. He sees his phone on his bedside table and calls the one person he really needs to talk to. It rings a few times but she finally answers.<p>

"H-Hello?"

"Rachel?"

"What do you want Finn?"

"…I wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"I'm fine, we just got in about thirty minutes ago. So I guess Kurt will be home soon."

"How did the competition go? Did we win?"

"Do you even care?"

"Of course I do, Rachel."

"…Blaine stepped in for you, but we still came in third. His vocals were great, but he didn't know the dance moves. Besides, I don't really think any of us felt like singing, Quinn was practically in tears the whole time."

"What? Why? Did something happen?"

"…"

"Rachel? Tell me!"

"You still love her don't you?" Finn didn't answer, he couldn't. "You can't keep doing this Finn, going back the forward, you're hurting too many people."

"Rachel, I love so much. You have to believe me when I say that."

"I do, Finn, I really do." Finn can hear her begin to cry, "But I think you are confused on who you are in love with right now, and I can't take it."

"Rachel, please don't do this, I love you so much. I am IN LOVE WTH YOU!"

"Then you need to pick once and for all. Me or Quinn. Please, because neither of us can take this for much longer. I love you Finn and I want to be with you, but I need you to want to be with me too."

"I love you, Rachel."

"Good night, Finn." She hangs up the phone.

Finn lies back down on his bed. The time has come for him to make his choice. But he still doesn't know what to do. He starts to think back on everything that has happened. When he started dating Quinn, kissing Rachel in the auditorium, Quinn and Puck, Drizzle/Beth, Rachel's cute calendars, Quinn and Sam, Rachel cheating on him, getting back with Quinn, Rachel and Jessie, prom night, breaking up with Quinn, kissing Rachel at nationals, their trip to the lake. So much has happened involving both girls that it would be impossible for anyone to choose. But as he thinks about it more, Finn realizes that he made his decision a long time ago. Finn quickly jumps out of bed and runs downstairs. He grabs his keys off the corner and runs to the front door. Kurt is on his way in and tries to talk to Finn, but he is already in his truck. He has to see her now; he knows that she is home. It takes him about fifth-teen minutes until he pulls into her driveway. It would have been longer, but he was speeding a little. As he walks up to the porch and rings the doorbell he shoves his hands into his pockets. She opens the door.

He takes a deep breath a says, "…Hi"

**Okay, i am not going to lie. this took me a while to write because i had no idea what to write. i know the direction i want to go but if any of you have ideas and suggestions, let me know. it can be something to follows this chapter or something in the long run. PLEASE REVIEW! i love reading your reviews and it really motivates me to write. thank you sooooo much for the positive reviews so far. whose door do you think Finn showed up at? :P**

**Song: Genie in a Bottle- Christina Aguilera**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own glee or the characters

**Third point of view**

**Chapter 10**

_As he walks up to the porch and rings the doorbell he shoves his hands into his pockets. She opens the door._

_He takes a deep breath a says, "…Hi"_

* * *

><p>"Finn… What are you doing here?"<p>

"I know it's late but I needed to see you… to talk to you…"

She crosses her arms, "I think we talked enough for today, don't you?"

Finn takes a step closer to her, "Look, I have to admit that I have been confused about a lot of things lately. It's been messing with my head and making me go crazy. I think what happened today with Derrick is proof of that… sorry about that by the way, I started yelling a lot."

"I don't think I am the one you should be apologizing to."

"I know, but you deserve an apology none the less." Finn steps closer to her and takes her hand in his. "Listen, I really don't know have to say this, but I need to say it now before I change my mind. I need to choose once and for all… and the truth so…" He takes a deep breath. "I love you. You are one of the some amazing girls I have ever met and I am so happy to have you in my life… but… I can't be with you, Rachel."

Rachel pulls her hand out of his and crosses her arms. Finn can see that she is trying really hard to fight back tears. "S-so… you pick Quinn?"

Finn slightly nods his head. "I'm so sorry, Rachel, but I can't get her out of my head. I can't get everything she and I been through out of my head. Sure, most of it has made me hate her… but all of it has made me love her." A tear falls down Rachel's cheek. Finn uses his thumb to wipe it away. "Please know that I do love you. I can't describe how much you mean to me. But there has to be a reason I keep getting drawn back to Quinn."

"I know… really, I guess I always knew… Just tell me, was it ever real between us?"

"Rachel, of course it was. Every single time, even after you cheated on me with Puck. I loved you throughout all of it."

Rachel blinks back a few tears and straightens up. "Thank you for saying that. I guess it's for the best really, I mean now I can focus on my road to becoming a star without any distractions."

"Yeah, Um… I-I guess so… but, we can still be friends can't we? I mean you and Quinn are friends right?"

"…Maybe we shouldn't rush into anything too soon. I mean, it looks like my mistake was letting you becoming friends with your ex-girlfriend so soon. I don't think Quinn will be as dense. God I'm do stupid for thinking you would actually pick her over me."

"Rachel, that's not—"

"You should get going, Finn. I'm sure you'll want to see Quinn before the night is over."

"Umm… yeah actually, really hoping she doesn't hit me for how I acted toward her b…boyfriend." Rachel sees that it pains him to refer to Derrick as that.

"Finn, just so you know… this is it. I can't keep waiting for you to come back just to leave again. There will be no more chances."

"I know… I get it." He gives her a smile, "Goodbye, Rachel."

"Goodbye, Finn." He turns around and starts walking to his car. "Finn!" he looks back to Rachel. "Good luck with Quinn, I hear she is single now."

* * *

><p>Ending it with Rachel went a lot better than Finn thought it would. He wanted to go to Quinn's house right away but he thought it would be better to tie up loose ends. Otherwise, he would have cheated on Rachel, and that is not the best way to start a new relationship. The truth is, he is in love with Quinn Fabray. He has always been in love with Quinn. Having to even question his feelings for Rachel was proof that he didn't love her like he thought he did. Quinn will always hold his heart, and now he had to tell her that.<p>

Finn walks up to the Fabray's porch with an extra hop in his step. He is happy that Derrick is nowhere around, but still willing to comfort Quinn about the matter. He couldn't wait to see her. She will probably be so thrilled with the news of his breakup with Rachel. He can see her jumping into his arms and giving him a long awaited kiss. He rings the doorbell, still grinning from ear to ear. When Quinn opens the door, she looks like she has been crying. When she notices that it's Finn, her face expression gets worst.

"Finn. What are you doing here?"

"Umm, Hi!" He says with that excited Finn grin.

"….I am not in the mood right now, Finn." She starts to push the door closed.

"Wait!" He reaches out his hand, stopping the door. "Umm, I-I heard you and Derrick broke up. Are you okay?"

"…How do you know about that?"

"Oh, well, Rachel kind of told me…"

Finn couldn't tell if she looked angry or not. "Well, I guess you're happy. That's what you wanted right? The strange serial killer away from me so I can only watch you and Rachel be happy together while I'm alone."

"Quinn, I'll admit that I didn't like him—"

"I think everyone got that today when you punched him."

"…Yeah sorry about that… anyway, I wanted him gone, but I never wanted you to be hurt."

"I see. So you just want me to be alone forever."

"No, of course not… I want you to be with me." He said that last part as a whisper.

"W-what?"

Finn takes a deep breath and steps closer into the doorframe. "Quinn… I… wow, this is harder than I thought it would be and isn't going at all like I planned. Maybe I should have gotten candles or flowers to lighten the mood. Or maybe we can play some music, you have any music?"

"Finn…"

He looks into her eyes, "Listen, Quinn… Fine, I'm just going to come out and say this. You mean so much to me, and I know I probably didn't show it when I should have, but you're really one to the most important people in my life. I can't describe how happy I was when we decided to become friends a couple of weeks ago. The days following that were great for us. Felt like the real old times, you know…. Those days also made me realized that I've been a lot of mistakes… recently in fact. And… That was breaking up with you. I shouldn't have done that, because I love you Quinn. I am in love with you. I was confused by Rachel, but I'm not anymore, I know that I love you and you're the one I want to be with. I still—"

"Stop…" Quinn cuts him short and holds up her hand. He takes this opportunity to take it into his own but she pulls it away. "No, Finn, stop." He looks at her confused and takes a step towards her. She backs up deeper into the house. "No, finn… I-I can't do this. Not now, not today." She practically runs away from him going deeper into the house, but he catches her, closing the door behind them.

"No, Quinn, it's okay." He is holding both of her hands now, looking down on her, searching her eyes for something, anything. She just shakes her head as a tear rolls down her face. "If you're worried about Rachel, don't… I went over to her house before a came here and told her my true feelings."

Quinn's head snaps up at the news of him breaking up with Rachel. "W-Why would you do that?"

Finn lets out a little laugh. "What do you mean why? Because I want to be with you Quinn, I love you."

"No… no you don't. You don't love me, Finn."

"Yes I do. Stop trying to convince yourself otherwise." He pulls her a little closer to him.

"You always use to say that, but in the end just went running back to Rachel."

"That's not going to happen again, Quinn."

"How do I know that?"

"Because we both love each other and can see in our hearts that we belong together. The fact that I even had to question my feelings about Rachel tells me enough. I never had to question my feelings about you. I was confused at times, sure, but I always knew that I loved you." Quinn didn't say anything. "I know you love me too."

"Why would you think that?"

"Mercedes told me."

"What?"

Finn mentally kicks himself. "Well, she had a hunch. Look, that's not what's important. It doesn't matter if I heard it from her; I want to hear it from you."

When she doesn't say anything, Finn steps closer and gives her arms a reassuring squeeze. "Of course I love you, Finn. I always will." Finn didn't think his smile could get any bigger. "But that doesn't mean we can be together… because I can't trust you." Her voice was soft but Finn heard every word, making his smile fade. Tears are rolling down Quinn's face now. Finn tries his best to keep them at bay with his Thumbs. "Y-You broke—my heart so – many times Finn." She says in between sobs. "I c-can't go through that again."

"Quinn, I—"

"You cheated on me with Rachel, which I forgave because of what happened between me and Puck. And I could never hate you for leaving me after you found out. But then you break up me and Sam just so you could dump me after a funeral. And for Rachel none the less. Do you know how heartbroken I was? And then have to go to New York to watch you kiss her in front of hundreds of people." She wasn't even trying to hold back the tears anymore. "It hurt Finn! I was hurting… and no one was there for me." It looked as if she was about to fall on the floor crying, so Finn pulls her in for a hug to hold her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and cries into his shoulder.

They stand there like that until she starts to calm back down. "H-How am I suppose to trust you again?" she asks.

Finn tightens his hold on her. "I am going to show you that you can trust me to always be here with you. I never want to leave you again, and I never will." He leans his head back so that they can look into each other's eyes. "I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray and I am going to put all of my time and devotion to show you just how much." He gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Can we be in love again?"

**Okay, this chapter is a little short because i didn't want to drag it out that much... you all knew he was going to pick Quinn right? If not, hit yourself, lol. when i first thought of this story, i was going to end it here. but the reviews have been amazing and i had to keep going. thank you so much for all the kind words! and i have been getting alot of feed back about ideas i could use in the stories which is awesome!**

**I made a short post thanking you guys, if you didn't already see it**

**gleemethistvdmethat. tumblr. com/post/7418638430/thank-you-fuinnjas**

**I might be a while until i update again, because the next 2 weeks will be busy for me. but i will do the best that i can.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Long time no see! special shout out to _A Sparkle and A Twirl _for giving me that extra push to update this story. tried to make it a long one. enjoy.**

I don't own glee or the characters

**Third point of view**

**Chapter 11**

Quinn doesn't know quite what to think of everything that has happened in the last few days. Four nights ago, when Finn had showed up at her door, had been emotional. She doesn't really remember everything that happened and more importantly, she doesn't know her feelings about it. Of course she loves Finn and being wrapped in his arms felt too good to be true. But that's just it; maybe it is too good to be true. She can still see him running off to Rachel after he is tired of her. It wouldn't be the first time. Rachel… her and Rachel are becoming good friends and now Finn has to pull something like this. She hasn't talk to Rachel since the competition, and even then it was too awkward to talk to each other. They have a rehearsal tomorrow and Quinn doesn't think it would be a great idea to have everything come to a head then, with everyone else around. With Finn around. It would be better if she just talks to Rachel first, alone, and see where they stand. Quinn is starting to like having Rachel as a friend. It's easier than trying to ruin her life all the time. That's why she is at Rachel's door right now, at nine in the morning. Quinn rings the doorbell and waits.

* * *

><p>Finn is lying on the couch tossing his football in the air. He is trying to decide rather he should call Quinn or not. It's been four days since he has actually seen her and he misses her. He has sent her a few text like 'how is your day going?' but she only replays with one word messages like 'fine' 'good' 'okay'. He is thinking about just showing up at her house again and take her out for the day, but he doesn't want to push too hard. They kind of left things up in the air that night. All he knows is that he loves her and will give her as much time as she needs.<p>

Suddenly, Kurt walks into the living room. "Hey brother, what cha doing?" Finn forgot that he was tossing the football in the air and it comes back down right on his head. He quickly sits up swearing and holding both hands to his forehead. "Finn! Are you okay?" Kurt rushes over to him. "What is wrong with you? Aren't you suppose to be the quarterback? You should have known that was going to hurt."

"I know! I know!... I just have a lot on my mind…"

Kurt lets out a deep sigh and then run to the kitchen for an ice pack. He returns and gives it to Finn. "What's on your mind?"

"…Quinn."

Kurt smirks, "No surprise there. Have you talk to her since the night?"

"Not really, just a few simple text with simple replies."

"Well, maybe you just need to give it time, she will come around."

"But, what if she doesn't Kurt? What if she hasn't said anything because she doesn't love me and can't forgive me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Finn. She loves you, she told you that. And as for her forgiving you, you have to show her that she can."

"I know, and I told her that I would do just that… but I'm not exactly sure how…"

Kurt lets out a chuckle, "The easiest way to do it is too be romantic, and lucky for you, you have a brother who is a hopeless romantic."

"…so… you're going to help me?"

"Of cour—" Suddenly there is a knock on the side door. Kurt walks to the other side of the room to answer it. "Puck! What are you doing here?"

Puck walks past Kurt to sit in the armchair opposite Finn. "Lauren dumped me!" Kurt covers his mouth in shock. Finn doesn't even bother and just bust out laughing. "Dude! It's not funny! No one dumps the puckinator!" Finn doubles over in laughter. Puck lets out a groan.

Kurt finally makes his way over to the two boys and sits next to Finn on the couch. He sees that Finn is still laughing and hits him on the back, causing him to stop. "I'm sorry to hear that Puck and please excuse my bother's rudeness. He has literally been hit in the head with a football."

Puck glances at Finn. "Yeah dude, what's up with that egg on your head?" Finn winces in Pain as he puts the ice pack back on his forehead. "Ugh! I can't believe Lauren did that to me! And right after I brought her to Breadsticks for the two dollars for two pancakes deal!"

"Oh yeah! We started that last week, people really like it… probably because everything else is over ten dollars…"

"Look, Whatever man. I don't even much care, I was going to break up with her anyway!"

"You were?"

"Yes! I like a bad ass chick and all but you have to draw the line somewhere!" Puck lets out a sigh. "I'm happy I don't have to see her at tomorrow's rehearsal."

"Wait, she quit the glee club too?" Kurt asks a little concerned.

"Quit? No, I fired her ass! You want to play with the Puck, the Puck will hit you right back."

"Don't you think that is a little irrational?"

"Hell no! And if you don't want to join her Hummel, you better take my side! And I mean, its not like I didn't think it through. We need twelve members to have glee club. We still have twelve even without Lauren."

"Can you both shut up so that we can get back to my problems?" Finn finally speaks up, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"What's your problem, Hudson?"

"He has a lot on his mind…"

"Thinking of the mailman again?"

"Quinn."

"SO IT'S TRUE! You dumped Rachel at a gas station and made her walk home for Quinn?"

"What?" Finn's head shoots up, "No! no, of course not! Why would you think that? WHO TOLD YOU THAT?"

"Okay, I might have put my own spin on it to make it a little more entertaining."

"How do you even know about this? The only person I told was…" Finn looks to Kurt.

"Okay, I might have let it slip to Mercedes."

"And Mercedes told me, dude."

Finn puts his head back into his hands, "Fine, but lets keep it between us, okay?"

"Oh, too late dude, I already told Santana and Mike. Everyone knows now. Hell, the whole town might know, you know how Santana gets."

Finn muffles his scream. "Fine! Fine… fine, everyone knows… lets just work on my plan to get her back."

"Who, Rachel?"

"No, Puck, Quinn!"

"I thought you already went to her house and got her back?"

Kurt leans over to Puck to whisper, "She didn't quite say yes…"

"Oh…Haha." Finn throws a pillow at Puck as he starts laughing. "And you were laughing at me when you got turned down yourself."

"SHE DIDN'T TURN ME DOWN!... She didn't, alright… she just needs time."

"She needs to see that she can trust you and your feelings, Finn" Kurt says. "I am sure she is just scared you'll play her and leave her for Rachel again."

"Yeah," Puck chips in. "And knowing Quinn, she'll probably try to test you on just that. My baby's momma is no fool." Finn glares at Puck. "…The whole baby thing is still a sore subject, isn't it?"

"Ya think?" Finn shakes his head, but can't help but laugh a little. "So what do I do? Kurt you said you'll help me. What do I do?"

"You have to woo her, Finn. Open up to her completely and hope she does the same."

"Oh, I have an idea!" Finn and Kurt look to Puck. "Try sexting her! Sext her something like 'how does my hand feel on your panties' or something like—"

"NO!" Kurt interrupts.

* * *

><p>"Here, try this one on."<p>

Quinn and Rachel decided that this whole situation with Finn wouldn't stop their new friendship. Rachel takes the jacket that Quinn hands her and puts it on over her sweater. They have been in the mall for about an hour now. There has been some awkward tension, but it's still pretty relaxing.

"How do I look?"

"I like it. Gives you an edgy look. And if you wear your hair straight with your bangs in front, it's perfect."

"I don't know, I never really pulled off leather before… maybe I'll come back and get it another day." She puts the jacket back on the hanger and they make their way out of the store, back to Quinn's car.

"I can't believe we were in the mall for an hour and all we got was sheet music," Quinn says as she puts the key in the car.

"Well, I just couldn't pass up that order. Besides, it might come in handy at rehearsal tomorrow." Rachel looks over to see a soft smile on Quinn's face as they get on the highway. "Look, Quinn… I… I meant what I said before. I don't blame you for Finn's choice and I surely don't hate you for it. I want us to be friends. But… I'm telling you now that it's still going to hurt tomorrow, seeing you two at rehearsal together… so I'm just asking that you don't ru—"

"Rachel, Finn and I aren't together."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, we aren't together."

"But you told me—"

"Sure, he came over and announced his love for me, but… I never said that we are together now."

"Why not? If you're worried about me getting in the way again, I can assure you that Finn and I are over. I made it clear to him that I was done."

"Look, I don't know what will happen in the future, my feelings might change. But until he shows me that I can trust him… I can't trust my heart with him, not again so he can just throw it away."

"…I see what you mean, and I would probably do the same thing if I were in your shoes."

"That's just the thing, you might be in a few months."

"I don't think so. I could see it in his eyes the other night… you're the love of his life, Quinn."

"… I'll believe it when I see it."

"Maybe you should sing to him! Show him how you feel and tell him what he has to do."

Quinn giggles, "That sounds like something only Rachel Berry can do."

"…Well, it always works for me. I mean, Finn goes for it every time. Sometimes it's the only way to talk to him."

Quinn glances at Rachel. She has her arms crossed and is staring out the window. "Well, maybe you should sing to him."

Rachel's head snaps toward Quinn, "What?"

"Yeah. I'm not the only one with feelings here Rachel. You have to be feeling something about what Finn did. You should get those feelings out… tomorrow… at rehearsal."

Quinn doesn't really want to hear Rachel sing to Finn, it's like a broken record player by now. But this would be a great opportunity to see Finn's reaction to Rachel singing to him. It will help Quinn see if he will go running back to Rachel or not. She feels kind of bad because she is using Rachel in a way, but it's a win win. Rachel gets to get her feelings out and Quinn gets to test Finn.

* * *

><p>Rehearsal has been good so far. The competition is in two days but it is in Lima, so everyone was pretty relaxed about it. They have already decided on two songs to sing. All the boys are going to perform 'Friday' and the girls will perform 'Express Yourself'.<p>

They just needed their final number.

Rachel stands up and takes the floor. "So, we need a final song… I know y'all are probably tired of hearing this, but I think it will be best for us all if I do a solo."

"Oh, hell to the nah, I am not—"

"Mercedes, let her finish" Quinn cuts in.

"R-Right, as I was saying, solos are a great time to show emotions and feelings…" Rachel looks at Finn. "And I have been feeling a lot lately. So just let me sing it for you and then you can decide."

Quinn hasn't talk to Finn all day. She's been avoiding him. Part of her doesn't know what to say, part of her just wants to kiss him, but the majority of her wants to see his reaction to Rachel's song.

**RACHEL**

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

Rachel has tears in her eyes but Quinn doesn't see them fall. She is looking at Finn the whole time. He doesn't know it, but she sees him wipe away the lone tear.

"So… w-what did you guys think?"

There was silence until Kurt spoke up, "Well, I definitely think you have to emotions down. If you sing like that, I don't mind you singing on Thursday… but only if you're sure that's what you want to do."

"I want us to win, so of course… excuse me for a minute." Rachel runs out the front door onto the porch. Finn is right on her trail, and that's all Quinn needed to see.

"Rachel, wait!" Finn says as he meets her outside.

"No, don't look at me. I'm so embarrassed."

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"Are you kidding? I mean, I know Quinn said it would be okay to do this, but I didn't think I would start crying in front of everyone. I feel so stupid."

"Wait, Quinn told you to do this?"

"Yes… and I'm glad she did. I wanted to get my feelings out, and the best way to do that is through song. I needed to get my feelings out, Finn…"

Finn sighs, "Rachel, look, I am in love with Quinn, I'm pretty sure I always have been deep down… but don't ever think I never cared about you or will forget it. I could never forget you. You're too important. I probably wouldn't be the person I am now if it weren't for you. And we did have fun together, some of the best times I'll ever have, and I don't want you to ever think other wise."

Rachel wipes away her tears, " Thank you, Finn. It means a lot to hear you say that."

Finn reaches down and gives her a hug. He looks back toward the open doorway and sees Quinn standing there. They just stand there staring at each other until she finally walks away.

* * *

><p>The competition is tomorrow and there are two sleepovers talking place. All the girls are camping out at Brittany's house while the boys are at Kurt and Finn's house. The girls are putting together costumes for tomorrow while the boys are playing xbox.<p>

Suddenly, Sam clears his throat. "Hey, guys, I have something to tell you…" Everyone sees the seriousness of his face and turn to face him. "…I'm... I'm moving."

"WHAT?" Everyone jumps and shouts.

"Yeah, my dad got a new job in LA so we're moving."

"When?"

"Next week. He doesn't start for about another month but my mom wants us to get settled in first… so next week…"

"Dude! What about the glee club? You're knocking us down a member and I'm sure as hell ain't going get Lauren back."

"I know, but I have to do this. My family has to do this. You don't know how hard it is going day by day like this. Besides, you don't have to follow the twelve member rule this summer. And when the school year comes around, just pray that you'll find someone as cool and handsome as me." They all laugh. "The only other person I've told is Mercedes, and she's telling the other girls tonight… tomorrow is my last singing competition with you guys."

Puck jumps up and hugs Sam, "I'm going to miss you trouty mouth!" everyone else jumps in with a hug, all but Finn. He just sits there with a depressed face.

"Finn? Are you that upset I'm leaving?"

Finn half smiles, "I am upset you're leaving. I'm going to miss you dude, but I actually have some stuff on my mind."

"Oh, here we go again," Kurt says, sitting back down. "What happened with Quinn now?"

"It's just that… today, when I chased after Rachel, I saw Quinn staring at us, and I couldn't really tell what she was feeling. I think that song today was that test you were talking about… and I'm not sure if I failed or passed."

"Did you talk to Quinn?"

"No, I think she's avoiding me."

"Dude, I'm telling you, sext—"

"For the last time, NO PUCK! That would be the last thing Finn should do to get her back."

"To tell you the truth, I'm running out of ideas myself, Kurt."

"Like you had any to begin with… look I have an idea. You said she is avoiding you right? Well why don't we just find a way to make sure she hears what you have to say."

* * *

><p>The New Directions are back stage getting ready to perform. Since they are still in Lima, all of their parents and even Mr. Schue came out to support them. Finn is a little nervous but he knows that once he hits the stage that will go away. He turns around to see all the girls hugging Sam. Some had a few tears in their eyes. It was their last performance with him, and it was going to be a big one. They break apart when they hear their names called. Rachel goes on stage first, leaving the rest of them in the wings. The music plays and she starts to sing. Finn is reminded of regionals when he watched Rachel during 'Get It Right'. Whatever, this time he turns away and sees Quinn picking up a cup of water. He walks over to her.<p>

"Hey!"

"Hello, Finn."

"I haven't really heard from you in the last few days."

"I saw you two days ago."

"Yeah, but you didn't really say anything…"

"I was letting you and Rachel have your moment… That was nice what you told her by the way. Letting her know she is important to you."

"So you were listening," Finn says with a smile. "I meant anything I said to her. Especially the part about being in love with you, Quinn."

She takes a sip of her water, "We'll see."

"Quinn I—"

"That's our cue, come on."

**RACHEL**

_Come on girls!_

_Do you believe in love!_

_Cause I got something to say about it_

_And it goes something like this_

The rest of the girls join Rachel on stage for the chorus. Quinn looks back to see Finn running his hand through his hair and taking deep breaths. She can't help but think it's cute. About half way through the song, the boys enter backstage, adding in their own dance moves while the girls sing in front.

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how_

_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_

_Express yourself_

The crowd is on their feet cheering. The girls made a quick bow and turned to go backstage as the guys moved forward. As Finn and Quinn crossed paths, she whispers 'good luck' making him smile. Much like the boys just did, the girls are going to dance behind them as they sing Friday. One final time, Quinn thinks over the steps Brittany showed them last night, when she suddenly hears…

"Hi! How's everybody doing this afternoon?" All the girls whip their heads around to find Puck signaling to them that its okay. "Umm. My name is Finn Hudson, and I'm one the co-captains of the new directions… H-How about around round for our ladies?" the audience humors the tall boy with another around of claps. "So… someone recently told me that songs are a great way to get your feelings out there. And, that's exactly what me and my guys here want to do today. I know during the school year, judges don't really like stuff like this because it seems unprofessional, and believe me, I've learned my lesson from that." Finns looks and sees his mother covering her face with her hand and Burt next to her laughing. "But, umm… I'm hoping since this is just fun summer stuff, that won't be a problem…" He looks over to Kurt who motions him to wrap it up. "Right, so lets get going!"

Santana walks over to Quinn, "What's he doing, Fabray?"

Quinn shakes her head, "I… I have no idea." She then looks at Rachel who is looking at the ground. Then back to Finn as he starts to sing.

**BOYS**

_When winter comes in summer_

_When there's no more forever_

_That's when I'll stop loving you_

_That's when I'll stop loving you_

**FINN**

_I'm sure you've heard these words before_

_And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more_

_You're afraid it all might end_

_And a broken heart is scared of breaking again_

_But you've gotta believe me, I'll never leave you_

_You'll never cry long as I am there_

_And I will always be there_

_You will never be without love_

**BOYS**

_When winter comes in summer_

_When there's no more forever_

_When lies become the truth_

_Oh you'll know then baby_

_That's when I'll stop loving_

_That's when I'll stop loving you_

_That's when I'll stop loving you, yeah_

**PUCK**

_As long as sunlight lights the sky_

_Light of love will be found in these eyes of mine_

_And I will shine that light for you_

_You're the only one, I'll ever give this heart to_

Everyone was a little confused when Puck goes to stand by Rachel and sings to her while giving her a one sided hug. But they are soon forgotten when Finn takes Puck's lead. But instead, he grabs Quinn's hand and leads her to the front of the stage.

_What I'm trying to say is nothing will change this_

_There be no time that you won't find me there_

_'Cause I will always be there_

_You will always have all my love_

**BOYS**

_When winter comes in summer_

_When there's no more forever_

_When lies become the truth_

_Well you'll know then baby_

_That's when I'll stop loving_

_That's when I'll stop loving you_

_That's when I'll stop loving you_

**ARTIE**

_When this world doesn't turn anymore_

_When the stars all decide to stop shining_

_'Til then I'm gonna be by your side_

_I'm gonna be loving you forever, everyday of my life_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

Quinn takes one of her hands out of Finn's to wipe a tear.

**FINN**

_Well then you know baby_

_That's when I'll stop loving_

_That's when I'll stop loving_

Finn suddenly pulls her body completely to him, holding her tight. Faces inches apart.

_That's when I'll stop loving you_

**BOYS**

_When winter comes in summer_

_When there's no more forever_

_When lies becomes the truth_

_Oh you'll know then baby_

_That's when I'll stop loving_

_That's when I'll stop loving you_

Again, the crowd is on their feet. Quinn's eyes are still lost in Finn's. That is until she hears a few 'awws' and quickly hides into his shoulder. Finn gives her a quick kiss on the head before taking a bow with the other boys. He looks into the crowd and sees Burt giving him a thumbs up.

Finn doesn't know how it happened but as they move off stage he looses hold of Quinn. He keeps turning to look for her, but is instead met with a hug from Puck.

"Dude, what is up with you and hugging people?"

"That was just so good. We rocked that song!"

"Yeah, and I bet you didn't hate that hug with Rachel either"

"… I got caught up in the moment."

"Sure, dude. Hey have you seen Quinn?"

"No, but come on, we have to go back on stage and hear the results."

Finn was about to go with him when he spotted the blonde to his left talking to her mom. "You go ahead without me."

Ms. Fabray gives her daughter a hug, "Quinnie, you were so good. I am so happy I got to see you preform today."

"Thanks, mom. That means a lot."

"Well, are you almost ready to get going? We have to start dinner."

"Actually, Ms. Fabray?" The two ladies turn to see Finn. Finn offers Quinn a smile, and she returns it. "Do you think I can give Quinn a ride home?"

Judy looks at her daughter and sees her smile. "Well I don't see why not. Just be there in at least an hour. We have guest coming over."

"That I can do," Finn replays with his Finn Grin. She walks over to him and gives him a hug.

"You did a good job today as well, Finn. Keep it up." She lets go and turns back to Quinn, "See you at home sweetie."

"Bye, mom."

Finn waited until her mom was out of sight and then grabs Quinn's hand. "So did you—"

"WHAT THE HELL, HUDSON! You and your emotions!" Santana comes screaming in. "We lost, and I think we can all blame you!"

"We lost?"

"No, we got second!" Kurt says holding up the trophy. He seemed happy about it. "We should have gotten first, but I have to admit, your little speech was longer than I thought it would be."

"Well, at least he is improving, second is better than twelfth." Tina says.

"You bet it is, and I couldn't be more proud of you guys!" they turn around to see Mr. Schue and their parents. Kurt runs over to give him the trophy before giving his dad a hug. "Wow, this is great you guys. Looks like we are building ourselves a little collection. How about we all go celebrate?"

Everyone starts cheering and shouts out ideas on where to go. Finn leans down to Quinn's ear. "Wanna sneak out the back?"

Quinn smiles, "Totally."

No one would have known they left if Kurt and Mercedes hadn't seen them running for the door, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>The ride to Quinn's house was relaxing and fun. They just laughed about what they thought everyone else was doing. Finn even took the long way to her house so that they could keep talking. It wasn't until he pulled into her drive way and parked the car that he asked her.<p>

"So… what did you think of the song?"

"…You know I used to be in love with N sync. I promised myself that I would marry Justin when I grew up. Had posters in my room, the whole deal."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that once…"

"It was a really good song choice, Finn."

He lets out a sigh of relief, "Good, I'm glad you said that… it was either that or 'I wanna sex you up' but I didn't think you would like that… Puck's idea."

"Yeah, lets not listen to Puck anymore."

"Never."

"Did you mean it? Everything you said in the song."

"Of course I did. Do you think I did?"

"I'm still not sure… but I think I'm getting there," She says with a smile.

"Good, that's all I needed to hear." He leans in for a kiss, but she moves his head at the last second, making him kiss her cheek.

"I'm just not all the way there yet."

Finn leans back with a red face, "Yeah, that's cool, I understand."

Quinn reaches out her hand and rubs his forehead. "You still have a little bump from the other day." She leans over and kisses it. She runs her hand down to his cheek and looks into his eyes. "Text me? Maybe… maybe we can do something tomorrow."

Finn nods his head and she gets out the car. Finn just sits there with a big smile on his face. He can still feel her lips on his head. When he realizes that ten minutes has passed, he quickly pulls out his phone.

_How does dinner tomorrow night sound?-**Finn**_

It takes a few seconds but he finally gets a replay.

_Good-**Quinn**_

Finn has to admit he is a little disappointed. He thought they would be over the whole one word reply thing. He starts to back out of the driveway when his phone buzzes.

_Just remember… a gentleman always pays on the first date. Xoxo-**Quinn**_

Finn does a fist pump and lets out a loud 'WOO'. He thinks to himself 'Quinn, Fabray, you are about to be wooed.' As he pulls off, he doesn't see Quinn looking out her window at him, smiling.

**So i read this again and realized there aren't many Fuinn scenes, so i guess you must hate me. but i wanted to do this chapter because the rest will probably be just finn and quinn scenes. **

**my ipod was on shuffle and the N sync song came on, i was like, perfect! if you never heard it, listen to it.**

**A lot of glee news has come out in the last month. i am so upset about Chord! if anybody wants to talk about opinions of chord/spinoff/glee whatever, tweet me or catch me on tumblr.**

**also, i want to make another fuinn fanvid, but i need song ideas, so if you have any suggestions...**

**thank you for being patient with me! the next update won't take as long, promise!**

**songs: That's When i'll stop loving you- N'Sync, Don't Forget- Demi Lovato**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you wonderful readers. nothin' but FUINN this chapter**

I don't own glee or the characters

**Third point of view**

**Chapter 12**

Quinn checks herself in the mirror one more time after applying her eyeliner. Tonight is her and Finn's dinner date. He texted her early this morning saying 'dinner is for seven'. She is a mixture between excited and nervous. She is wearing one of her sundresses that is dressy for a date, but still casual enough for dinner at breadsticks.

Quinn can hear her mother preparing dinner downstairs. She has been moving things around in the kitchen for about thirty minutes. This is when Quinn realizes that she forgot to inform her mother that she has already made other dinner plans. She feels a little bad because she and Judy's relationship has been great this past year. They spend time together and actually talk about things. Anytime her mom wants to have dinner together, Quinn makes sure her calendar is free. If it were anyone else, Quinn would cancel the date. But this is Finn.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Quinn finishes her makeup and makes her way downstairs. She is met with the intoxicating smell of chopped peppers. The smell makes this dinner seem too good to past up. She looks to her mother to give the disappointing news, but is met with a different face.

"…Finn?"

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here? I told you dinner was for seven, you're early."

Quinn walks a little further into the kitchen and sees Finn chopping onions on the counter. "W-well, I t-thought—"

"Look at that. Quinn Fabray stuttering. Never thought I'd see the day… Guess I just have that affect on you." Finn says with a grin.

Quinn can't help but smile herself. No boy has done this before. Show up unexpected and cook dinner for her. It was unheard of, but Quinn loves the feelings she is getting from the gesture. Judy walks in on the two teenagers smiling at each other. When they fail to notice her, she Clears her throat.

"Mom!... Finn just-"

"I know, he called this morning. I let him in and he just started cooking up a storm." Quinn lets out a little laugh and then looks back at Finn who is still smiling. "Well, I am off to meet some ladies from church. I won't be back until late but Finn here has volunteered to stay with you until I get back. Isn't that nice?"

Quinn still hasn't taken her eyes off Finn. "My hero."

"Yes, well… you two just behave. And Finn, this smells so good, I'll have to ask for you to save me a taste."

"Of course, Ms. Fabray."

"Alright then," She walks over to give her daughter a hug and whispers into her ear, "Have fun." Next thing Quinn knows, the woman is out the door, leaving just her and Finn.

She finally walks around the counter to stand beside Finn who is now chopping green onions.

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

"Are you upset with me being here?"

"No! no, of course not… just, why are you doing all this? I thought I was headed to a dinner at breadsticks."

Finn stops his actions and turns to face her. "Look, Quinn. I've messed up in the past and you don't trust me because of it. I'm going to show you that you can trust me, okay? And, by the advice of Kurt, I am going to woo you in the process." He goes back to his chopping.

"Woo me, huh?"

"Yes, going to breadsticks may have gotten me a goodnight kiss in the end, but I want you to not be able to keep your hands off me," He gives her a poke in her side which results in the cutest laugh Finn has ever heard.

"We'll see about that." She finds herself staring at him again. She probably would have continued to do so but saw his eyes flick toward her. "…So! Um, is there anything I can help with?"

"Well, I'm actually almost done with this stuff, but could you put the toast in the oven for me?"

"That I can do. When did you learn how to cook anyway?" Quinn asks as she separates four pieces of toast onto the oven tray.

"Ha, still haven't. After this, don't ask me to make anything new. It took Kurt all morning to teach me how to make this. I almost burned the house down today."

"In that case, should I be worried?"

"No, not at all. I refused to give up until I perfected it. Wanted it to be perfect."

"…That's really sweet. And I'm sure it will be."

* * *

><p>It takes about another fifth-teen minutes to get dinner ready with Quinn's help. Instead of sitting at the dinning room table, they sit on the floor in the living, in front the coffee table. Over the course of dinner, they talk about senior year, glee club, and the rest of the summer. Both of them are having a great time just being in the other's company. It isn't until Quinn spaces out and starts glaring at the dinning room that Finn becomes concerned.<p>

"Um, I kind of wanted this dinner to be relaxed, comfortable, and romantic. That's why I thought it would be cool to eat in the living room. Of course, there were suppose to be dim lights and candles around, but you didn't give me enough time to set up. Which is in no way your fault! I am sure Kurt will find someway to blame it on me, ha… but we could have ate in the dinning room if you wanted to."

Quinn lets out a soft laugh and rest a hand on Finn's cheek, thanking him for his thoughtfulness. "No, it's fine. I actually like this." Her gaze falls to the dinning room again.

"Then what is it, Quinn?"

"You know we use to eat in there every night as a family. Every single night, with my father always at the head of the table…. The last time I ate in there was when we told them at I was pregnant."

Finn didn't know quit what to say. He started by taking her hand and squeezing it. "You and your mom don't-"

"No, not in there. We have dinner together almost every night, but eat in the kitchen… that room is just a reminder of my old life, my family. I just can't decide if I want it back or if I want to board the room up and never look at it again."

"Look, I'm not trying to pry or anything because I know the last time we talked about this, there was yelling. But… if you ever want to talk about your dad, I'm here to listen."

Quinn gives him a soft smile. This boy amazes her. In some ways, he is the same goofy Finn Hudson she has always known. But now there is also this other side of him that is making her fall for him even more. She didn't notice how close there faced had gotten. All Quinn knows is that their noses are touching and getting closer. She moves her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck and closes her eyes. She can almost taste her lips when there is suddenly a knock on the door.

"Wow!" Finn says backing up. "That timing was perfect. I thought that only happens in movies."

"Disappointed, Hudson?"

"Very," He says with a smirk. They almost forgot about the door until they heard another knock. "Who do you think it is? Your mom?"

"No, she has a key." Quinn gets up to go answer the door. Before answering it, she looks back at Finn and mouths a 'sorry'. Finn nods his head and looks back to his plate for his toast. It wasn't until she opened the door that she knew how truly sorry she was.

"Quinn… hey!"

"…Derrick? What are you doing here?" At the mention of the name 'Derrick' Finn's head snaps to the front door.

"Well, my mom went out tonight with some of the ladies from church. She mentioned that your mom was among them, meaning you were left alone tonight… so I thought this would be a great time for us to hang out and for me to apologize for the other week. I messed up, Quinn. Finn was the one being an ass and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have left you when you needed me… but I'm here now, so…"

"Umm, t-that's very nice of you, Derrick… but… um… I already have company for the night."

"Oh, sorry! Did I interrupt a girls sleepover or something?" He asks as he moves his head to try and glance over Quinn shoulder into the house, but she moves to block his view.

"No, um… none of the girls are over tonight."

"Oh… then who are you with?"

"She's with the ass, as you so nicely put." Finn appears from the living room and put a hand a little higher than Quinn's on the doorframe, acting as an extra barrier to the house.

Derrick shifts his eyes from the smirk on Finn's face to Quinn who is looking at her shoes.

"Quinn, what is he doing here?"

"I am here to spend time with Quinn, time you are rudely interrupting."

"Sorry, but I wasn't talking to you."

"Sorry, but I was talking to you."

"You know, I don't think Ms. Fabray would appreciate you taking advantage of her time out with friends."

"Says the guys who admitted to coming over just because he knew she was out with friends. Besides, I think she would be fine with it, since she is the one who let me in."

"Quinn, do you think I can talk to you alone for a second?"

"That is not happening. Did you not hear me when I said Quinn and I are spending time together? Get lost."

"Dude, what the hell is your problem? This is none of your business and you're messing up something great."

"Quinn is my business, okay? And if it was so great, you wouldn't have left her like you did."

"Yeah, well, you're the expert at leaving her, right?"

"You sure you want to go there?" Finn would have been in his face at this point, but Quinn was still standing in front of him.

"Why don't you come outside and I'll show you."

"Dude, I will kick your ass if you don't shut the hell up."

"Please, you're just a jock with the same IQ as my baseball who talks his shit but has no actions to back it up. Hey, how is Rachel by the way? Let you go already? Wow, dude, you really can't hold on to a girl. Ever considered that you are gay? Trying to get Quinn to be your beard? Quinn, you should stay clear of this one, don't want him dragging you down."

Finn lunges for him over Quinn's shoulder, but she puts her elbow in his chest to stop him. "Okay, STOP! That's enough of this!" Quinn says, trying to push Finn back into the house a little bit. "Finn, calm down, please." Finn is breathing hard and still glaring at Derrick. She takes her hand and cups his cheek, pulling his eyes to her. She smiles. "Hey."

"Hey"

"Just give me a minute, okay?" Finn just stares at her. He doesn't want her talking to this guy alone, but with her looking at him like that, he can't say no, so he just nods his head.

"Wow, where are your balls, dude? Whipped."

"Derrick, shut your face and come with me." Quinn says as she pushes him back outside and toward his car. Finn is going to let Quinn talk to him, but he stands in the open doorway just in case.

"Look, Quinn, I'm sorry I acted that way. He just-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it. How dare you show up to my house like this an insult my friends! You are stupid or something?"

"No, I just-"

"You know, I was upset when you broke up with me. But I understood why you did and I could forgive you for it. But this tonight… I realized that you aren't the person I thought you were and I am so happy that we did end things." He didn't say anything. "But you were right about something the other week. Finn and I do have some things to workout, and I plan on doing just that. So with that being said, you need to leave, and don't bother me like this again or else Finn won't be your only problem."

Before he could even respond, Quinn was already making her way back to her house. She just made it to the first step when he finally found his words. "You know, you're no better, Quinn. Some thing is seriously wrong with you if you go back to him after everything. You're a slut and just as stupid as he is."

Finn meets Quinn half way on the porch and grabs her waist in order to comfort her as well as stop himself from walking any further. "You'll be the only stupid one if you say another word and don't drive away right now." He opens his mouth to say something, but Finn cuts him off. "Walk. Away. Now. Or Quinn won't be able to stop me." With a deep grunt, Derrick kicks his tire, gets in his car, and drives away.

Finn and Quinn walk back inside without saying a word. She picks up their dinner plates and brings them into the kitchen to be washed. Finn closes his eyes and runs his hand through his hair, trying to collect himself. With a deep sigh, he follows she trail to the kitchen. She is over the sink washing their plates.

"Hey, sorry, I was going to do that."

"No, it's okay. Even though you are the one who planned the date, it's still my house, so I feel it's my responsibility."

"Are you sure? Do you need any help?"

"No, it was just two of us, so it's not much."

"Right… look, Quinn, I'm sorry. That wasn't exactly what I had on my menu tonight. Ugh, I messed up our whole date."

"What? How did YOU mess it up? Did you tell Derrick to come over here and be an ass?"

"No, but I wasn't any better myself. He was right, it wasn't really my business, and I don't want you to think I am possessive of you or anything. I couldn't taken a higher road, but I didn't."

"Finn, it's okay." She could see him beating himself up over this, "I thought it was kind of hot exactly."

Finn's eyes look up to meet hers. "What?"

"Yeah, you were like my hero coming to my rescue. I guess my mom was right in letting you stay." Finn let out a chuckle. "Besides, this doesn't have to ruin our night, does it? I was hoping you had something else planned."

"Oh, Of- of course. I came well prepared." Finn went to the freezer and pulled out a box of ice cream. "I thought we could end the night on something sweet."

"Are you trying to get me fat?" She asks with a smile.

"Trust me," Finn looks her up and down, "I don't think that can happen. I don't think you have ever gained more than twenty pounds."

"… You do remember that I was pregnant, right?"

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting that lately,"

Quinn laughs, "Well, that's good. Means we are moving on from the past."

"Right… um, I also brought us a movie to watch. Should hold us over until your mom gets back." He walks over to the other counter and picks up the movie and brings it back to Quinn.

"The notebook?"

"Yeah, Kurt says its like every girl's go to romantic movie. I've never seen it, but he insisted that I would love it. Not sure if I believe him though because Blaine kept giving me sympathetic looks."

"So is Kurt the one who planned our whole date?"

"NO! no no no. I did a lot of planning and a lot of work! He might try to take all the credit but I can promise you that I did not sleep last night to plan this date!" Quinn laughs at his reaction. He realizes he just had a mini outburst and laugh a long with her. "I just wanted to make tonight special and perfect so got all the help I could get."

"Well, this night is great, so I will have to thank him for his assistance. But for now, I am so about to notebook you, Finn Hudson."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he just kept building that house for her. I mean, do you know how much work that is. He had to be pretty ripped when he finished."<p>

"Okay, I think you are missing that point of the movie."

"Yeah, well, I'm a guy, we are suppose to miss that point."

"How are you not affected by their love for each other? I mean, have you ever seen true love like that? The way he looked at her and longed for her."

"Story of my life."

Quinn couldn't hide her blush. Her mom had gotten home around the same time the movie ended. She and Finn are standing on the porch.

"Finn, I had a really good time tonight. Thank you so much for this."

"The only thing I feel bad about is that I might have had more fun than you."

"I don't know, that's setting the bar pretty high."

"I'm glad you had fun. Now I probably would have taken out our unexpected guest from the evening, but other than that, everything was perfect." He sees Quinn look to the ground. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just… I… I feel a little selfish right now." Finn raises an eyebrow in confusion. "I could have stopped that argument between you and derrick before it even started…. But I didn't because… It was one of the first times I saw you do something like that for me… come to my defense, make your claim… act a little jealous. Kind of made me feel special. So I let the two of you continue. I know that's terrible and I shouldn't have but-"

Finn laughing interrupts her. He takes a step closer to her. "Quinn? Get used to it."

She gives him that smile that he loves as he leans in and gives her a hug. He leans back and rest his forehead against hers. This is the moment. He closes his eyes and leans in, but instead of finding her lips on his, he finds them on his cheek. He then hears Quinn seductively whisper into his ear 'Goodnight, Finn. Call me.' Without another word, she quickly retreats back into her house with the biggest smile on her face. Finn literally has to shake his himself to get her voice out of his head. He walks out to his truck and think 'Derrick was right, I am whipped."

**If anybody else has songs suggestions for a fuinn fanvid, let me know**


	13. Chapter 13

I Don't Own Glee or the characters

**Chapter 13**

"Wait, so he actually cooked you dinner? A home-made meal?"

"Yes, can you believe it, and it was actually really good. I was impressed."

"Wow, I didn't know Finn could be that romantic."

"Ew, forget about that, get back to the other dude showing up. What's his name? Derrick?" Santana ask while combing Brittany's hair. The two of them are at Quinn's house along with Mercedes getting ready to go to a party at Puck's house.

"Ugh, that ass almost ruined the whole thing. I still can't believe he just showed up at my house like that."

"I bet Hudson didn't enjoy that very much."

"Not at all, you should have seen his face. He was about to punch him all over again… You don't think Derrick will be at the party tonight, do you?"

"It's possible, Puck invited almost every teenager in town. It's suppose to be a ragger. But I doubt he is that stupid."

"If he is there, just don't talk to him, you don't want to make a scene. Finn is coming, right?"

"Yes," the girls see the instant smile that appears on Quinn's face. "He is meeting me there. We might go do something after."

"Something like what, Q? A little dessert?" Santana says with a smirk.

"Oh, like ice cream? I want ice cream. Can I come, Q?"

Santana pats Brittany's head, "No Britt, I'll take you to get ice cream another time."

"Let's get going shall we." Quinn says with one last look in the mirror. She is wearing a mini black dress with a low V cut neckline. "I don't want to keep Finn waiting."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you forgot to light the candles? I thought I made it clear that the candles are what set the mood. You could have ruined everything by just missing that one little step!"<p>

"Kurt, calm down! I mean, I think after Derrick, the candles were the least of my worries. Besides, she didn't seem to mind them missing."

Kurt, Finn, and Blaine are over at Puck's setting up for the party.

"Dude, I don't know how you let that Derrick kid go after almost ruining your date like that." Puck says entering the room with a keg.

"Trust me, I wanted to hit him… but Quinn thought it would be better if she talk to him."

"The HBIC came into action?"

"Oh Yeah."

"That's hot."

"Can we stay focused here!" Kurt says frustrated. "Did she like the food? You didn't burn it did you?"

"No I didn't burn it… and I don't know if you liked it… we didn't really talk about it."

"Too busy macin' out?" Puck asks while making kissing faces.

"Um.. no actually. Didn't really get that far… I mean, I thought we did at the end but she just kissed me on the cheek."

"Wait, so after all that, you didn't even get any?"

"…No"

"Dude, something is wrong with you. You can't let a chick have control like this. Look, tonight, you are going to take action. You are not allowed to leave this party without kissing Quinn."

"Take action… alright.. yeah! Yeah, I can do that. I'll kiss her tonight."

"That's right, you taking the action means you're in control."

"Right."

"Now, go to the store. We need some more drinks. It's going to be a wild night."

* * *

><p>By the time Finn got back to Puck's house, the party was well underway. People are in the living room dancing, the dinning room is being used for spin the bottle, some are out on the patio, most are in the kitchen getting drinks. Finn makes his way to the kitchen and is greeted by Puck.<p>

"Hey! What took you so long, dude? We were running out of drinks."

"Sorry, I had to go to a couple of places. Then I went home and changed."

Puck looks Finn up and down. "Not much of an improvement." He is wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans.

"Whatever, dude. Hey, have you seen Quinn?"

"Oh, yes. I think everyone has seen that hot baby momma."

Finn looks at Puck confused, but before he could ask he sees Quinn come in from the side door. He is pretty sure Puck is talking to him but he doesn't hear a word his friend says. His eyes are glue on Quinn and everything else is a blur. He doesn't know how it happened, but suddenly she is right in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"Finn? Finn, are you okay?"

"W-what?"

Quinn lets out a laugh, "I asked if you were okay. You kind of spaced out."

"Yeah… just a little distracted… y-you look… wow."

She takes a step closer to him. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." She brings her hand to his jacket to straighten the collar. Finn unconsciously moves his hand to her hip, pulling her more toward him. His eyes travel down her dress. He looks over her exposed cleavage and her tan smooth legs. Then his eyes travel back up to her hazel eyes. He can see that she wants this just as much as he is. He looks down to her lips as he licks his own. Suddenly he is pushed forward and his nose collides with her forehead. He brings his other hand to her other hip to balance himself before turning around to see who ruined their moment. Of course, it was Puck.

"Dude, come one. I know I said you have until the end of the night, but damn, this is ridiculous. ACTION!"

Quinn hides her face into Finn's shoulder, hoping no one notices her blush. Finn only pulls her closer into him. "Thanks, Puck, I will keep that in mind." As Puck walks away to the drinks, Finn pulls Quinn away so that he can see her. "Um, it's getting a little hot in here, how about something to drink?"

"Yes, water would be nice."

"Water?"

"I refuse to drink at another one of Puck's parties."

Finn nods in understanding and walks over to the ice cooler. He knew he would be driving so decided to stick with water. Besides, if Quinn wasn't drinking, he wasn't going to either. As he pulls the waters out of the ice, he feels a small hand on his shoulder. He turns around a finds a brunette in a cheerios uniform.

"Sarah. What's going on?"

"Hey, Finn. I haven't seen you all summer. Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, doing stuff for glee, hanging out."

"I throw a few parties this summer, and I have to say, I was very disappointed that our star quarterback was a no show." She steps closer and runs her hand down to his lower back. "You can't just win us the championship and disappear like that."

"Y-eah, sorry about that… I ju-"

"I heard you broke up with the dwarf."

"Hey, don't call her that."

"Is it true?" she asks well taking a step closer.

"…It's true."

"So, what do you say we get out of here?"

Finn looks over Sarah's shoulder and sees Quinn sitting on the counter top staring at them. He thought she would be mad, but instead she looks sad and disappointed. When their eyes met, she quickly turns away. "Um… sorry, Sarah… but I already have plans."

"What? With who? Are you really-"

Finn doesn't hear anything else she says as he just walks away toward Quinn, leaving Sarah standing in shock behind him.

"Hey, sorry that took so long."

"Yeah, I saw you had your hands full."

"Look, Quinn, I didn't-"

"I know… I'm not mad at you or anything… I was just a little upset because… I couldn't do anything. I wanted to go over that and give her a piece of my mind but I really have no right to, yet. We're none official or anything."

"Yet?"

"…Yet." She repeats with a smile.

Finn moves his hands to each side of the counter top around Quinn, framing her in. he leans over and brings his head to Quinn's ear and whispers, "I'm still giving you a ride home, right?" Before she can reply, he starts to place soft kisses all along her neck.

"Um…that's… that's the p-plan, yes." Quinn stutters out as she places a hand in Finn's hair and closes her eyes.

"Ha, I see I still have you stuttering." Finn says in between kisses.

"I guess you really do have that effect on me."

"I know. And we are not even-"

Suddenly, Finn feels ice-cold water being poured on his head. "I think you need a cool down, Hudson."

"Santana!" Quinn yells as she opens her eyes.

"Oh trust me, I don't think you want to give all these people a porn movie." Quinn looks around and sees that everyone in the Kitchen is staring at them. "Besides, Brittany wants to dance, so come on Q." Without another word, Santana pulls Quinn off the counter and into the living room. Finn I left standing there still in shock of the temperature change.

"You have got to kidding me. Can I not catch a break…. Hey! THAT WAS MY WATER!"

* * *

><p>It's a little after mid-night and Finn finally makes his way back to the kitchen. He is thinking that if he and Quinn still want to do something that they should get going. He looks around but doesn't see her anywhere. He last saw her half an hour ago on the dance floor. He was with her at the time, grinding and placing kisses on her neck during the song. Their moment was again interrupted when Puck needed his help to throw some random kid out. That was thirty minutes ago, and the crowd has only gotten bigger. He turns to ask someone if they have seen her. That's when Finn realizes that a majority of these people don't go to his school and he has no idea who they are.<p>

He starts his search in the living room, moving between the dancing bodies. He sees Mercedes on the couch talking to one of the new football players. When he asks her about Quinn, all she can say is that she is with Brittany. He doesn't look outside because he was just there, so he goes upstairs. He finds Puck making out with some random chick, but no one else is one the second floor. Finn heads back downstairs and takes a left into the dinning room. That's where he finds Quinn. Sitting next to a dunk giggling Brittany and kissing some guy across the table.

Finn doesn't even think about what happens next. He just walks around the table, yanks the guy away from Quinn's face and pulls him to his feet. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Finn! What are you doing?"

"Me? What are you doing?"

"Playing spin the bottle, duh." Brittany says still giggling.

Finn looks at the table and for the first time sees empty bottle. "…oh"

Finn forgets he is holding someone in his arms until he starts to speak. "Yeah, oh. Now why don't you get your hands off of me so that I can finish my make out with this fine lady here."

Finn shoves him back a few steps. "Not tonight, buddy." Then he walks around the table and pulls Quinn up to her feet as well. "Come on, Quinn, it's time to go."

"What? No, I'm not going any where with you, Finn."

"Quinn, come on, grab your coat and lets go."

"Dude, apparently she wants to finish the kiss as well. I don't blame her."

"Dude, back off!"

"Dude, make me!"

Before anything else can happen, Quinn puts a hand on Finn's chest. "We are not going through this again." Quinn grabs her coat off the back of her chair and walks out the front door.

Finn stands at his spot and continues to stare down Quinn's kissing partner. He would have stayed there if it weren't for the slap on the arm from Santana. "Stop being stupid and go."

Finn shoots one more glare across the table and then follows Quinn's path. As he walks to his car, he can already see Quinn in the passenger's seat and she doesn't look happy. He gets into the driver's seat and knows that he is in for it. "So… ice cream?"

"Bring me home, Finn." Finn lets out a long sigh and starts the car.

* * *

><p>Not to Finn's surprise, the ride to the Fabrays' house was made in silence. He pulls into their driveway and takes the key out of the car. "Can I walk you to the door?" Quinn doesn't say anything. She doesn't even look at him. She just exits the car and slams door. Finn does not want to night to end like this. He gets out the car and follows her up to the porch. "Quinn, talk to me."<p>

"You don't want to hear what I have to say right now, Finn."

"Yes I do! It has to be better than you shutting me out like this!"

Quinn turns around to face him, "Why did you do that?"

"…W-What?"

"At the party. Why did you grab him like that?"

"…You mean the guy who was trying to shove his tongue down your throat?"

"He was not!"

"It was getting there! I was helping you."

"Well, you're not my father, Finn. I can take of myself!"

"I know you can!... okay, look Quinn, I was jealous of you kissing some random guy, but you are making too big of a deal of this."

"It was a game, Finn!"

"I didn't know that!"

"EXACTLY! That's the worst part! You just walk in and start assuming things… you know, I thought our biggest problem would be me trusting you, but I forgot how much you don't trust me."

"Quinn, that's not true."

"Yes it is! It's like when those rumors where going around school and you thought I was cheating on you with Sam."

"Well, can you blame me? It's kind of your trademark." It was already out of Finn's mouth before he could stop himself. He can see the hurt on Quinn's face.

"You know, we should have known this wasn't going to work out. Too much has happened."

"Quinn, Stop."

"DON'T!" with that, Quinn walks into her house and slams the door. She doesn't try to stop her tears. She can't believe the night ended like this. Sure she was upset with Finn's actions at the party and knew it meant they still had trust issues, but she thought they could just work through it. That comment made Quinn feel that she was nothing more than a slut to Finn.

She starts to head upstairs to cry herself to sleep when the doorbell rings. Finn never did know when to let something go. She opens the door and finds Finn still standing there with tears on his cheeks. She opens her mouth to talk but is interrupted with his lips on hers. His hands go to her waist while hers lie on his shoulders.

"Finn, what are you doing?"

"…Taking action." He says, looking into her eyes before going in for a deeper kiss. Her hands travel to his neck to pull him closer. "Look Quinn, I do trust you. And I want you to trust me. I was jealous earlier. I didn't like that he was kissing you and I haven't yet."

"I know, and I'm sorry I overreacted. I shouldn't have been playing that stupid game anyway. Britt just really wanted me to."

"It's okay. It's in the past, and I want us to forget the past. Let's just focus on you and me right now. We are not the same people we were back then. This is a new relationship with a clean slate."

"I would like that."

"Good."

"Now, kiss me again." Finn was more than happy to do as he was told.

**OKay you guys. i think one more chapter and then this story comes to an end. two reasons: one, i really don't know what else to write about... two, i am starting school next week. but i do have some ideas for another story. either a story about how finn and quinn got together between 'the comback' and 'sexy' or Finn's reaction to the new season 3 Quinn. (What do y'all think of Dianna's pink hair?) ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG... this is the last chapter. sorry it took so long but i've been deep in school work. i tried to make it a long one though. really wanted to get it up today since glee starts in exactly 7 days! hope you enjoy the final chapter of Good Summer!**

I don't own glee or the characters

**Third point of view**

**Chapter 14**

Finn is on cloud nine. He could not be happier right now, and the reason for that is simple: Quinn Fabray. It's been two days since he kissed her on her porch and he hasn't seen her since. She has been busy with her mom doing something important for church. But that didn't stop Finn from texting or calling her every hour. Sometimes the text would be a simple 'Hey, how is your day going?' or 'I miss you'. Finn thought that he sometimes went over board with the 'I can't stop thinking about pulling you against me and kissing you until my lungs burn' but he was just speaking his mind. Besides, it didn't seem like Quinn mind.

Right now Finn is walking the mall with Puck, Kurt, and Mike. Puck is talking about one of his cougars that is out of town for the next two days. He wants to throw a pool party. At least, that's what Finn thinks he is talking about. He really isn't paying much attention. He would much rather be talking to someone else.

Kurt must have noticed. "What's wrong Finn? You seem quiet today. I would think something is wrong but you still have that big grin on your face."

Finn quickly rubs his face and brings his thoughts back to the conversion. "Umm, no, its nothing. I'm fine." A smile is already back on his face.

"You look MORE than fine. Did something happen with Quinn? You haven't really talk about her since the party."

Finn hadn't told anyone about what happened between him and Quinn. He doesn't think he should talk talking about it with others until he and Quinn have a chance to talk again. I mean, sure, he kissed her, but what does that mean? Was it just a kiss or are they official now? He thinks its better not to just assume things. "Umm… well… I-I"

"Oh come on, dude!" Puck jumps in, "I have been hearing you talk about Quinn all summer and just when things starts getting good, you decide to keep it in? Hell no! I want details!"

"Wh- I… hey! Lets go to the arcade!" before anyone could say anything else; Finn makes a dash to the left and into the arcade.

"Ugh! You are so lucky I never skip a chance to beat my high score." The rest of them follow Finn inside.

They have been in here for about five minutes and everyone already seems to be distracted by a game. Except Kurt, he is looking at the prizes. Finn takes this free time to do the one thing he has been waiting to do all day.

_Hey, how is your day going? –Finn_

_So far so good. Having some girl time with Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes –Quinn_

_Ugh! Is it bad that I am jealous of them right now? –Finn_

_And why would you be jealous of three girls? –Quinn_

_Because they are getting to spend time with you __J__ -Finn_

_Ah, you're cute. Miss me that much? –Quinn_

_You have no idea. Doing anything tonight? –Finn_

_… I think my plans are free. –Quinn_

_Perfect. We can go somewhere –Finn_

_OR stay in! –Finn_

_Whatever you want to do! What do you want to do? –Finn_

_Just asking because I don't know if you want people to know about us yet or what. –Finn_

_Us? –Quinn_

_Oh… um, should I not have said that? –Finn_

_Maybe this is a conversion we should have in person –Quinn _

_Okay… um, tonight? –Finn_

_Tonight seem too far away. I would like sooner rather than later. –Quinn_

_I can do sooner! Do you want me to meet you somewhere. I'll leave right now. –Finn_

_Haha. You look so cute when you frantically text. –Quinn_

_Um… thank you… I think. So can I meet you somewhere? –Finn_

_Are you with anyone else? –Quinn_

_Just Puck, Mike, and Kurt. –Finn_

_Of Course Puck wouldn't miss a chance to beat his high scores. –Quinn_

_I know! He even admitted that… so are you avoiding the question or something? –Finn _

_Your abs look great by the way. Guess that extra time at the gym really paid off. –Quinn_

_Yeah, really wanted to get into football shape. –Finn_

_Yeah, well you did. And that white t-shirt is fitting you just right. –Quinn_

_…Wait.. How did you know I was wearing a white shirt? –Finn_

_I just know these things. By the way, your ass looks great from this angle too. –Quinn_

Finn quickly wipes his head around. That's when he sees Quinn leaning in the walkway of the arcade. An ear-to-ear grin shows up on his face. She looks breathtaking in a purple and pink sundress. He pockets his phone and makes his way over to her.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"You could have told me you were here."

"I told you sooner rather than later."

"Ha, yeah. How long have you been standing here?"

"Around the time you asked me to go somewhere tonight. We were passing by and saw you guys."

"We?"

Quinn points over Finn's shoulder. He turns around to see Santana and Brittany playing Puck and Mike in air hockey. Mercedes is talking to Kurt on a bench. Finn looks at all of his friends for a second and then turns back to Quinn. He grabs her hand. "Come with me for a second."

Quinn doesn't say anything, just holds Finn's hand tighter as he pulls her across the arcade. He opens the curtain of a photo booth in the corner of the room and pulls her inside with him.

"Finn! What are you doing?" Quinn ask in between giggles.

"Shh! I don't want people to see us."

"Why not?"

"Because," Finn closes the curtain and faces Quinn, "I want privacy so that I could do this."

Finn grabs the sides of Quinn's face and pulls her into a kiss. It's slow at first, but as Quinn moves her arms around Finn's neck, he deepens it. Finn's hands trail down her sides and stop to rest at her hips. He breaks the kiss and moves to her neck as she pulls him closer.

"I've missed you so much these last two days." Finn says before kissing the spot just behind her ear.

"I know. I'm sorry. But all that stuff I had to do with my mom is done, so it won't happen again." Finn softly bites down on her neck before soothing it with his tongue, making Quinn moan. "Besides, I don't think I can go another day without kissing you."

"I know what you mean." He moves his lips back to hers. His hands travel to her butt and give a light squeeze. Quinn smiles into his mouth at the action. She knows nothing will happen but they need to stop soon. It was getting a little too hot for her in this small photo booth. As if on cue, the curtain pulls back.

"Oh My God! Do you two have no respect!" Of course it is Santana.

"Dude, that is so hot."

"Shut up, Puck. Look, you know I am always down for this kind of thing, but not in public, Q! There could be kids around!"

Quinn flattens down her hair and steps out of the booth. "It wasn't going that far, Santana. And by the way, that's the second time you interrupted. So just remember, payback's a bitch."

"Whatever. Look, we have to get Britt home. So finish up with your little boy toy here and meet us at the car."

The three girls walk out and Quinn turns back to Finn. She reaches up and fixes some of his hair.

"Looks like I have to go."

"Looks like it." Quinn gets on her toes and gives him a kiss. Finn thinks she is about to pull away, but instead she deepens it, giving him a long passionate kiss. Finn has to hold on to her hips when he feels his legs start to get weak. He doesn't think they would have stop if it hadn't been for Puck clearing his throat. Finn breaks away and glares at his friend, letting him know that Quinn's warning to Santana applies to him too. Then he turns back to Quinn, and his face softens. "So… is that how you say bye to all your 'boy toys'?" Finn jokes.

Quinn laughs as she steps out of his embraces. "…No… just my boyfriend." If Finn was smiling before, he doesn't know what he was doing now. Quinn notices and giggles, she thinks it's adorable. She gives him one last kiss on the cheek. "Call me about tonight?" His words are still lost so Finn just nods. Quinn giggles again and then rushes out before the urge to kiss him again becomes too strong.

* * *

><p>It's been a total of eight hours since he left the mall and Finn is antsy. Not only is he missing Quinn, but he also tried to text her details about tonight and she has yet to answer. He wasn't worried at first, but the movie he wants them to go see starts in forty minutes. He decides to call her. It rings about five times before she picks up.<p>

"H-Hello?"

"Quinn! Hey… it's Finn. I-I've been trying to text you about tonight. I was thinking we could go see a movie and—"

"Finn. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can go anywhere tonight." Finn couldn't hear it before, but now he can tell that Quinn isn't her usual self. He hears her sniff into the phone.

"Quinn, what's wrong? Are you crying? Did someone do something to you? Was it something I did?"

"Finn, no, of course not… it's just… look, I just can't tonight, I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow."

She hangs up the phone quickly after that. They have only been officially dating for eight hours and she is already shutting him out. Finn knows that's not how he wants to start off this relationship. He is not having it.

Thirty minutes later, he is pulling into the Fabray's driveway. It would have been sooner, but his mom made him help with groceries. Then when he told her where he was going, she made him change clothes, saying he didn't look presentable enough for a first date. Finn didn't know if he and Quinn would even be going out tonight, but he did as his mom told him. And when the front door of the Fabray house opens, he is glad that he listened to her. There standing before him is Russell Fabray. The two men just stand there for what felt like minutes staring at each other. Finn doesn't know what to say. Part of him wants to hit the man for Quinn, but another part wants to cower in fear. Thankfully, Russell speaks first.

"You're Finn, right? Don't you look suave. Are you here to join me and my family for dinner?" Finn opens his mouth to speak, but his throat suddenly feels dry. "That's great. Come on in, son." Russell places his hand on Finn's shoulder and pushes him inside. He leads him into the dinning room where Quinn and Judy are quietly sitting. "Look who is joining us tonight."

Quinn shoots up from the table. "Finn! What are you doing here?" She makes a quick glance to her father and then back to Finn.

"I-I-I"

"Haha, boy has been speechless since he got here." Mr. Fabray says as he sits down at the head of the table.

"Mom, can I speak to Finn alone for a moment?"

"Shouldn't I be the one you ask permission from?" Quinn looks up to her father but doesn't open her mouth.

"It's fine, Quinnie. Go ahead." Russell glares at Judy, but she simply ignores him and takes a bite of her chicken.

Quinn walks around the table, grabs her still mute boyfriend, and walks upstairs to her room. Once she closes the door, she leans her back onto it and lets out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. "Finn… what are you doing here. I told you I couldn't do anything tonight."

"I-I-I"

"Finn!"

"Sorry!" Finn clears his throat to find his voice again, "Sorry. I just…I was just excited for tonight. Then you cancelled and you were crying. I felt like you were shutting me out and I didn't want to start this relationship out that way. So I came over here so that I can be or do anything you needed me, your boyfriend, to be… or do."

Quinn pushed herself off the door and without hesitation, put her arms around Finn's neck. "I just need you to be you and to hold me." Finn engulfs her in his arms, giving her a big bear hug. Quinn loves it; it makes her feel surrounded and safe. "I'm sorry I cancelled. He was just here when I got back from the mall. I didn't know what was going on, I was kind of in shock." Finn laughs, he knows the feeling. "He didn't even greet me. The first thing he said was 'We are having dinner tonight'. I should have called you after that, but I don't know… I just… I just."

"Shh shh shh. It's okay. I'm here now." He hugs her tighter.

"Yes, you are. Thank you so much for coming, even though I didn't ask you to."

"Hey, I heard my girlfriend crying on the phone. How could I not come."

Quinn leans back to look up into his face. "I like the sound of you calling me your girlfriend."

Finn smiles as he pushed back some of her hair and paces a kiss on her forehead. "So… should I stay?"

"… I want you to stay."

"Then I'm not going anywhere."

Quinn smiles and gives him a soft kiss. "Sorry our plans were ruined."

"I'm not worried about it. We have the rest of the summer to make up for it."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Finn's sweet moment ended there. They walk back downstairs and are met with a yelling Russell. He is screaming at Judy about incoherent things while she just silently sits there eating her food, blocking him out. Her ignoring him just made things worst, because he suddenly got up from the table and made his way toward her, knocking over a few chairs on his way. This is when Finn thought it would be a good time to jump in. He put himself in between the two adults. When Mr. Fabray still advanced forward, Finn pushed him back against the wall pinning him there. By now there is a lot of yelling from Finn, Russell, and Quinn. Then the room instantly went silent as Judy stood up from the table and ask Quinn and Finn and leave for a while. Finn protest with Russell still pinned to the wall, but Judy waved him off and said to get Quinn something to eat and come back before ten. Finn didn't like it and Quinn argued back as well, but by the end of it all, they were out the house. Which brings them to a twenty-four hour dinner.<p>

"You okay?"

Quinn plays with the bacon on her plate. "Could be better."

"Well… if you… you know, what to talk about it."

She drops her fork and looks up into Finn's eyes. There is nothing there but complete concern and love. She gives him a smile. "I just…" She lets out a deep sigh, "I love my dad, I always will. But I don't want to go through all this again. Does that make me a bad person to say that I don't want my dad even though he wants to be here?"

"No, Quinn. Of course not. Your dad is just…" Finn searches for the right words to use, but nothing comes to mind.

"I know… And it's not even because he kicked me out. It's the pressure I felt before that. The pressure I've felt my whole life; to be this perfect person. I just feel so free now. That it's okay to make little mistakes… I don't want to go back to being that perfect girl."

"And I don't want you to have to do that. Everyone is allowed to make mistakes. The real challenge is learning from it and moving on. Nothing is permanently damaged." He reaches across the table and grabs her hand. "We are proof of that."

"We are, and I don't want anybody messing that, THIS, up. Especially not my father. I just hope my mom knows what she is doing right now"

"Oh, I think she does. Did you see that look in her eyes? I have never seen a person cause fear and say so much without even talking. Well… Except for you… hey! So that's where you get it from!"

Quinn starts laughing and puts both of her hands over her face in embarrassment. "Shut up"

"I always thought it was a Quinn stare, but I guess it's a Fabray stare."

"I do not have a stare!"

"Haha, babe, yeah you do. I will be stock if you think you don't. You got that eyebrow thing going on too and—ah!"

Finn is cut off as Quinn starts to throw pieces of toast at him. He fires back with his fresh fries. Soon the table is a mess and they are both trying to catch their breath from all the laughter. Abruptly, Finn breath gets caught in his throat as someone approaches their table.

"Finn!"

"S-Sarah… um, hi"

"How is my quarterback doing? I haven't seen you since Puck's party a few days ago. Didn't I tell you that that was just unacceptable?"

"Oh, um, sorry. But I'm good… good. Just having dinner with Quinn here." Finn gestures to Quinn, but Sarah doesn't seem to take notice.

"Good lord! Look at this mess!"

"Yeah, sorry… guess we got a little carried away."

"Goodness. All the food is mixed together. You wouldn't know what's for who. I'll go get you another plate of food. Wouldn't want you to have anyone's sloppy seconds." Quinn looks up to her old teammate and sees her smirking, eyes on Quinn.

Finn notices the stares and the not so subtle comment. "Actually, I think I'm good where I am."

Sarah turns back to Finn and puts on a fake smile. "You know what, you're right. It would probably take too long anyway. My shift is actually almost over. If you wait about fifteen minutes, we can go down to the lake and—"

"Don't even think about finishing that."

She turns back to Quinn who is now calmly folding her napkin, indicating that she is done eating. "Excuse me. I think it's a little rude to just cut into someone's conversion."

"And I think it is VERY rude of you to hit on my boyfriend while I am sitting right here. Have you no class?"

"You two are dating? I didn't realize. Not from the correction Finn and I made at Puck's party."

Quinn let out an annoyed laugh. "You mean the correction where he left you for me? Because I don't think it was your neck he was sucking on."

"Wow, Finn, I'm sorry... but you can do way better than her. So when you realize that, you should give me a call before someone else does."

Finn shifts in his seat uncomfortably and opens his mouth to say something, but Quinn beats him to it. "Oh, I'm sure the line will be wide open."

"What is that suppose to mean, Fabray?"

"It means that no one wants you, Sarah. We all know your tricks and lies now and no one likes you. You're a slut who can only sleep around with guys that are desperate and can only tolerate you for one night. You can't even get a relationship to last for twenty-four hours. Pathetic if you ask me. You're just the girl who thinks she's the shit when really everyone is talking about you behind your back." Quinn shakes her head and laughs as the last few words roll off her tongue, like it should have been obvious to the girl. Finn has to cover his mouth to hide his laugh. He knows it's true.

"I-I have to get back to work." Sarah turns to leave.

"Not so fast, I'm not done with you yet." Quinn stands up and turns the retreating girl back around. Finn straightens up in his seat. Before Quinn was calm and playfully torturing Sarah. But now her face has changed. Now she is Quinn, the HBIC. "You might think that this is your year, this is your time to rule over McKinley. But don't forget your place. I might not be in a uniform anymore, but I can still be that bitch if I have to. Don't think this is your opportunity to stomp over me, because it won't happen. I will always be superior to you. If you forget and need proof of that, I promise you I will be back on that squad just to knock you down."

"Coach would never let you back on."

"She has before, and after that embarrassing lost this past year I think she would realize that she needs me more than I need her. I guarantee she would pick me for the spot over you any day. You are nothing and can be replaced just as quickly as a guy leaving your bed. Do you understand everything that I am saying?" Quinn's hazel eyes stare into Sarah's. It becomes too much for the cheerleader and she looks to the ground, nodding her head in the process. "Good. Well, we are done here. You'll take care of this mess won't you? And we will pay at the front. No tip; the service here sucks."

Finn pays for their meal and meets Quinn outside. She greets him with a smile as he puts his arm around her waist and they start walking to the car. They walk in silence and Quinn can't take it. "Is something wrong?"

"No.., No, nothing is wrong."

"It was what I said to Sarah, wasn't it? Or better yet, how I said it."

"I have to admit, I haven't seen that Quinn in a while and it threw me off a little."

"I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten like that. I just didn't like how she was look at you and just pretending like I wasn't sitting right across from you!"

"Hey, hey," Finn pulls her to face him and gives her a quick kiss, "I know. I didn't say it was a bad thing. She was getting a little too big headed. Besides, it was better that you said it and not me. I mean, first off, I would feel bad if I talked to a girl that way. Second, I can't do that damn Fabray eyebrow!"

Quinn slaps his arm and pushes away from him, but he laughs and pulls her back in for a kiss. She stops her struggling and wraps her arms around his neck. They break the kiss and rest their forehead against one another.

"Did I really do the eyebrow thing?"

"Oh yeah, right when you were like 'Do you understand what I just said'. And lets not forget the Fabray stare! Your mom would be so proud right now." Quinn nudges him again. "But don't worry, babe. It was all a complete turn on."

* * *

><p>Finn and Quinn are the last to arrive at Puck's pool party. It is just the glee kids and no drinks. Just friends having fun in a stranger's pool. They don't want to seem like the clingy couple, so Finn gives Quinn a kiss on the cheek and they part ways to talk to friends. Quinn goes sits with Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Santana, and Brittney, but as they are talking to her, she stares at Finn with the other boys by the grill. He looks back at her and they share a smile.<p>

"Girl, just go over there. We all know you two are together, it won't bother us if you spend time with your man."

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Mercedes?"

"No, I just think I speak for all of us when I say that we are just sick of watching you two stare at each other."

"Yea, it's making me sick, Q," Santana joins in, "And I would much rather you get the sweet stuff over with now so I don't have to deal with it when school starts."

"Speaking of school, I ran into Sarah yesterday. We are going to have to keep an eye on her this year."

"Please tell me you put that bitch in her place."

"Of course I did."

"Santana, don't let her change the subject."

Quinn let out a sigh, "It really does sound like you want to get rid of me, Mercedes."

"It's not that Quinn, we just want to see you two happy," says Rachel.

Quinn looks to her. "You do? You don't have a problem with… Finn and me?"

"Well… I um—"

"She doesn't have a problem. I saw her and Puck macin' it up when I got here today."

"Santana! That is not true! We were just… we were—"

"Save it, Berry. Now Q, go, so I can have something to make fun of you for later." Everyone give Quinn smirks and smiles. Finally Brittany starts pushing her toward the boys. Mike gives Finn a tap on her shoulder and points in Quinn's direction. Finn turns around and smiles as he walks over to her. On his way, the boys behind him start whistling and making whip noises. Finn turns around and gives them the finger before stopping in front of his girlfriend.

"Hi"

"Hey, missed me already?"

"Ha, yeah, well apparently our staring was distracting others."

"I told you your eyes are distracting."

"I know! I'm working on it."

"No, don't. I love your eyes."

Quinn starts to blush. "Thank you"

"Alright I'm bored." Quinn and Finn turn to Puck who is walking toward them. "Time for some fun."

"Dude, what are you—!" But it was too late, they were already thrown into the pool. "Dude! What was that?"

"CANONBALL!" Puck jumps in the pool. And after him, the rest of the club follows. Finn was going to go tackle Puck, but he hears Quinn giggling and pulls her to the side of the pool.

"You think that was funny?" he ask as he moves hair out of her eyes.

"Well, what did you expect? It's Puck and there is a pool."

"I guess that's true… hey come here." Finn pulls Quinn further into his embrace. He cups her cheek and kisses her passionately. His other hand moves down to her hip.

"Hey Hudson!" Puck shouts from the other side of the pool. "Get a room!"

Finn looks over to his friend. He is sitting on the pool steps with Rachel in his lap, nuzzling her neck. Finn smiles, "Yeah, I can tell you the same thing."

Quinn misses Finn's lips, so she pulls him back in for another kiss. He licks her bottom lip and she gives him access into her mouth. The kiss is long and passionate, but still nice and sweet. She pulls away. "I am so happy right now."

He smiles, "I am too, Baby."

"I'm happy it's summer, I'm happy my mom put my dad in his place,… I'm happy I have you back… I'm just really happy right now, and I don't want that to change."

"Quinn, it won't, I'm not going any where. Nothing is going to pull me away from you."

"What about when school starts? Is this just a summer thing to you?"

Finn lets out a deep sigh. "When school starts, the only thing that will pull me away from you is my separate classes. Of course this isn't a summer thing for me… I love you and want to be with you for as long as I can."

"I love you too… This is going to work between us. This summer has taught us new things and has brought us together."

Finn laughs, "I knew that I would like this summer, and hey, it's not even over yet. Lets enjoy the rest of it and not worry about school, just each other." He gives her a kiss. "It's been a good summer, Quinn, and I'm really happy I am getting to spend it with you.

**AND THATS IT! thank you for all the readers who followed this story from the beginning and trusted me to write this. it's been a good summer, lol.**

**for future stories from me, there won't be that many until i get a break from school or something. and that can be good because i can get new ideas from season 3. i will be writing the 'finn reaction to season 3 quinn' story. thats the one y'all voted for. i think it will be a one shot and i want to try and get it out before season 3. so look for it this weekend, *fingers crossed* *i hate school work*. **

**don't forget you can always send me story ideas too**

**my fuinn/he said she said video on youtube got over 10,000 views yesterday and that number motivated me to write this last chapter, lol**

**thank you thank you thank you! this was my first story and your response to it was perfect. i hope to write alot more for my fuinnjas. the other day i went fuinn crazy on my twitter, lol. gotta represent! THANKS AGAIN! IT'S BEEN FUN! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**SEASON 3 IN 7 DAY! QUINN WITH PINK HAIR!**


End file.
